Assassin's Creed: Supremacy
by PageMaster434
Summary: Set in the far future, the Templar Order has managed to assume complete control over the United States and nearly eradicated all traces of the Assassins. Ailith Waverly, a young hacker living with her uncle, who happens to be a member of the crippled brotherhood is soon pulled into the conflict after having an encounter with a Templar agent. A new war has begun...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I used to believe that giving away things for free to people who need it the most was fair.

I guess that's why they voted for that man.

I thought that if he fulfilled his promise, things in the states would be better for everyone.

I had no idea that it would create a schism in our community.

I had no idea that people would have such a problem with his promises, and I'm starting to see why.

The president… I always suspected that there was something… off about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Heh-heh, it's funny, my uncle would always commend me for how honed my instincts were; but he would always warn me that trusting my instincts would wind up getting me sucked into something that I had no business finding out about, given how young I am.

At first, I thought that he was just busting my chops… I had no idea that he truly meant what he said to me all those years ago.

My name is Ailith Catherine Waverly, and this is my story…


	2. Chapter 1: Heretic (Ten years ago)

Chapter 1

Heretic

(Ten years ago)

It was supposed to be a simple job, we sent in numerous scouts and agents to give us a full layout of the entire area before I went in.

It was supposed to be a simple job; we had sent in infiltrators to give us the details of the building's full security system.

It was supposed to be a simple job, I went in with the proper equipment, I double checked to make sure I had everything I made the drop with my team.

Like I said… it was supposed to be a simple job… The problem is… Nothing is ever simple…

"Area's cleared," said Taylor.

The three of us all marched into the broadcasting area of the media station, I and my partner, Julia Nagato, de-cloaked, pulled off our hoods and removed our helmets, giving us a full view of the entire room. I remember when media stations used to be just some place where news anchors just sat in front of a camera and talked about shit that went on in the community…

Now it's become nothing more than a place for our enemy to broadcast their propaganda against us… against those who have fought to try and achieve peace and freedom in this world. Those who sought to inform these good people the truth about what happened so long ago. Those who worked in the dark to serve the light. Those who've been called… heretics.

"We don't have much time," said Julia, "it's only a matter of time before the security system reboots and the Templars send their zealots to hunt us down."

"Then we'd better work fast," I said, "Taylor, watch the door, Julia, help me set this up."

Taylor gave me a nod, putting his helmet back on and pulling his hood up as he went over to the door. Julia helped me set the area up as fast as we could, we managed to set up a camera, the lights, and get anything extra up and out of the way so that nothing was left out in the open.

"You have the chip?" I asked.

Julia flashed the chip and went to go insert it into the media center, this wasn't any ordinary chip she was just caring on her person either, mind you. That was a trace breaker chip so that the Templars couldn't find us while we were broadcasting. Can't afford to have any unnecessary interruptions you know?

"Are we good to go?" I asked.

Julia nodded as she ran back over to me. She grabbed a camera and moved it over as I put my helmet back on and pulled my hood over my head.

"Better hurry Keith," said Taylor.

"In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" said Julia.

She gave me a signal, indicating that we were live.

"Good evening, citizens of the United States… I do apologize for this sudden… interruption of your favorite night time channel program," I said, "but I am here to deliver an important broadcast… You have been _lied_ to!"

Julia gave me a smile as I continued.

"Oh yes, my fellow citizens, I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about at this moment," I said, "I'm talking about the very man whom you helped put into office, the very same man who's made us out to be the enemy of the people, the enemy of the states! We are _not_ the enemy! It is this man, Douglas Tremel, who is the enemy, him and his dammed Templars!"

Julia gave me another smile as I continued.

"The Templars call themselves your saviors, your protectors, your… your guardians," I said, "let me ask you. Would a man who calls his Templars "protectors" keep this from you?"

I brought up my power glove and started punching in a code, when I was finished, I transmitted a video through the camera feed, showing something that still haunts me to this very day… the mass slaughter of countless innocents during President Tremel's "Assassin Purge".

"This… This is coming from the same people who were made out to be heretics, what you're seeing right here… what you're seeing right before you is real," I said, "thousands of innocent lives cut down right before your-"

Suddenly, I was cut off as I heard Taylor fire off a few shots with his pulse rifle.

"Zealots! The Zealots are here!" he called out.

"Taylor, get back in here, now!" I ordered.

But as soon as my teammate turned and prepared to regroup with me and Julia… I let out an alarmed gasp, as he… was brutally cut down… in a hail of energy bolts.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

"Keith! Come on, we have to go!" exclaimed Julia.

I clenched my fist and followed her out through the back door. As we escaped into the cool, damp, night, the sound of turbine engines had filled the air. The zealots brought in air support!

"Keith, we have to get to the bikes!" exclaimed Julia.

"Follow me!" I barked.

Julia and I made our way up to our bikes and hopped on, before we took off, I planted a bomb on Taylor's bike, pressed a button on my gauntlet and the two of us drove off. I looked down and shook my head as the sound of Taylor's bike going up in smoke and flame… echoed throughout the night. As the two of us rode out of the parking lot and out onto the road, I turned to the sound of the zealot troop carriers chasing after Julia and I… well, at least their air support wasn't around, but still.

"Julia," I said as her face appeared on the top left corner on my HUD, "I think we have company."

"I hear them, we can't return to the compound until we get these motherfuckers off of our back," said Julia, "what's the plan?"

I pondered for a minute as Julia and I made our way through the winding traffic. Then I looked back up at her and said, "Alright, I have an idea."

"Am I going to like this?" she asked.

Before I could respond, I turned and saw one of the zealot troop carriers drive up beside me and then move up front. I raised an eyebrow in confusion until the backdoor opened, and three zealots had me dead in their sights.

 _"Damn!"_ I thought.

I made a swerved to the right just as a car was coming up, out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the zealots climb out onto one of the doors and aim his side arm at me. I gripped my handlebars and pulled back as the zealot started firing off shots at me, the bolts whizzed past my head and just grazed my bike as I attempted to evade my opponent's laser fire.

 _"Let's see how you-"_

But as I reached for my shotgun, I saw Julia ride up to the left side of the troop carrier and slap a bomb on it. With the press of a button on her gauntlet, the bomb exploded, causing the troop carrier to swerve and crash into the wall of a building. I looked over at Julia and gave her a nod before turning towards the four other carriers, which were still hot on our trail.

"Let's see how you like an EMP Dart," I said.

I quickly punched in a code on my gauntlet, aimed it at one of the carriers and fired, I watched as a dart went flying towards my desired target and made its mark. The trooper carrier started to spark and then it stopped dead in its tracks. I chuckled to myself and kept riding with Julia back to our headquarters, with eight more carriers still on our backs.

 _"I don't have all goddamn night,"_ I thought.

I activated my communicator.

"Operator," said a voice.

"Link, Julia and I have a bevy of troop carriers on our backs, we need a little hand," I said.

"Copy that, give me a second to hack into the city's power grid and… now," said Link.

The lights in the entire city went out, without even hesitating, Julia and I cut the lights to our bikes and broke off in separate directions as we entered "Stealth Mode". I managed to find a nice spot to hide out in for a little bit as the zealot communication channel started going off.

"What the hell just happened!?"

"Those dammed Assassins!"

"They must've killed the power."

"Find them fast, we can't afford to let them slip through our fingers again."

I smiled.

"Looks like we gave them the slip once again, eh Keith?" Julia asked as her face came up on the corner of my HUD.

I let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah, we did," I said.

Julia and I both remained quiet for a little bit, until she spoke up.

"Taylor," she said.

"I know…" I said, "we're fighting a losing battle Julia. A really big losing battle."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said, "if we keep this up, we won't have the numbers necessary to fight back against the Templars. Out whole brotherhood will be destroyed… just like it was many years ago…"

"I know!" I snapped, "if it wasn't for that goddamned artifact being in Tremel's hands he wouldn't be so powerful."

Julia and I went silent again. I didn't want to admit it, but we were fighting a losing battle, the Templars had the support of everyone in all of North America, they had the media, the police, you name it… and meanwhile we've been doing everything we could to stay alive… to stay strong and survive. As I continued sitting on my bike in silence, Julia spoke up again.

"Hey Keith… I was thinking…" she started to say.

"No," I said.

"No what?" she asked.

"I know what you're going to say Julia and the answer is no, I won't subject her to this… this world that I've entered," I said, "it wouldn't be fair."

"Keith, didn't you say you've taught her all about technology and computers?" asked Julia.

"Yes, I did," I said, "but tha-"

"Then she would make a perfect addition to our cause," said Julia.

"Julia no, she's not ready," I said firmly.

"Well when will she be ready Keith?" Julia asked firmly, "when will she be ready?"

I paused and looked down, letting out a sigh.

"She'll be ready when I say she's ready," I said.

I watched as Julia shook her head.

"Fine… but only because she's your niece," said she said.

"Thank you," I said.

I looked down at my gauntlet to check how much longer I had: Five minutes.

 _"Better get back to the compound,"_ I thought.

I revved up my bike and took off, heading back to headquarters under the cover of darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hacker (Eleven yrs later)

Chapter 2

The hacker

(Eleven years later)

It was a typical Friday evening; I was in my room playing around on my computer, I know it seems like a boring way to start off my story I know but this is honestly what I do after I get finished with my homework. Now… I don't really _do_ anything illegal mind you, I just catch up on the latest gossip, that's been going on around the city.

Oh yeah, the city I'm living in, I reside in New York City. Actually… I don't really think this place deserves to be called New York City anymore, especially since this once, bustling town of flashing lights and excitement had become… different.

Don't know what I'm talking about? Well… let me start from the beginning…

It all started many years ago, the year 2560 to be exact, with the election of our new United States president Douglas Tremel. Normally, when it comes to electing a new guy to place in the White House who does nothing but sit on his ass and make up new laws and shit, I don't really pay attention to that kind of thing because… well, I don't really follow politics. My uncle though… he's a political fanatic, he said that it was something that he's been interested in since he was my age; and let me tell ya, when Douglas Tremel was elected president… he wasn't very happy.

One day I built up the courage to ask him why he was so upset about Douglas Tremel being elected president instead of one of his competitors.

"Ailith," he said without even looking up from his computer, "all you need to know is that from this point on, the states will never be the same."

I didn't think nothing of it at first, mainly because I saw my uncle as some… crazy guy who was so quick to pick up rumors on possible conspiracies that were taking place without anyone's acknowledgement. Mind you though, back then I was young and naïve, I didn't really know any better; however, as Douglas's presidency started to progress I noticed a lot of small changes that were happening as I got older.

First came, "The Assassin Purge". Douglas Tremel's first law as the new president of the United States was to rid all civilians who were of… Assassin Descent. Now, I didn't know what an "Assassin" was; but all I know is that there was worldwide slaughter of scores of innocent people who were of "Assassin Decent". Approximately 35.7% of the United States population was killed off during this horrendous event, which practically scarred everyone to their very core.

Next, there were three special forces departments established here in the states that were trained to "maintain order and peace" here: First there was the Templar Watchmen, a multi-purpose, special forces unit, trained to be used as secret police or Field Agents. Then there were the Templar Zealots, which I can only assume are like a far more lethal variant of the SWAT; and last there was the Cross Guard a type of elite guard that patrol the streets of Washington, D.C.

Now… I don't know anything about Templars or Assassins; but so long as these bastards don't instate a curfew, I didn't really care. Still though, even despite the lack of "No Curfew" law in place my uncle has been telling me to be mindful whenever I go out, he says that he's been hearing rumors about how members of the Watchmen have been "taking people" someplace secret and then the next day the person they kidnapped was never the same again.

I asked my uncle what in the world he was talking about and of course his response was…

"Just trust me on this Ailith, those people that had encountered the Watchmen were taken because they were speaking out against their new president and his Templars," said Keith, "the last thing I need is for you to wind up like that as well."

I let out a small laugh as I took another bite of my pizza.

"What are you talking about Uncle Keith?" I asked.

"Ailith, I know how you are, whenever it comes to speaking your mind, you often go a little bit too far for your own good," said Keith.

"Well… I know I have a habit of speaking my mind… but you do too Uncle Keith," I said.

"Yes, but only when necessary kiddo," he said as he took a sip of his soda.

"And besides, what do the Templars care if someone speaks their mind about how they're running this country?" I asked, "I mean come on, they've got soldiers patrolling the streets of Washington D.C."

My uncle just put his glass down and gave me a serious look.

"Because they'll mistake you for being a heretic," he said.

That made me stop as I almost bit down on my pizza again, I looked at my uncle.

"Wait… what?" I asked.

"Welp, I think that's enough for me," said Keith, "there's a few slices left if you want any more kiddo."

I watched as my uncle got up and left to go down to the basement, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _"Suspect me of being a heretic? What the hell does that mean?"_ I thought as I finished my pizza and went for another slice.

Just then, something in my mind made me stop. I didn't know what it was, but something made me stop for a second… no, a good minute and thirty.

 _"Wait a second,"_ I thought.

I grabbed two more slices of pizza, ran upstairs to my room, closed the door, fired up my computer and sat down.

 _"Suspected of being a heretic?"_ I thought as I logged in, _"he couldn't mean an Assassin, could he?"_

As soon as I logged into my account, I did a little bit of research. The last I heard about the Assassins was when I was a little girl during the purge. Now that I'm older, these guys, these Templars have started calling them "Heretics". But why? Why would they call them Heretics and not what they were before? Assassins?

 _"Let me see something…"_ I thought.

I pulled up a search engine and started typing "The Purge" in the search bar. All that came up was something talking about a movie way back in 2015, I frowned and tried to refine my search.

"Assassin Purge," I typed in.

When I pressed enter, I frowned when I saw that my screen said it couldn't find what I was looking for. I tried to refine my search again.

"United States Assassin Purge," I typed.

I got the same result. I growled.

 _"Alright fine,"_ I thought, _"looks like I'm going to have to work my magic."_

With a few login codes, my computer screen went black for a second, then I saw white texts appear before me. I typed in a few search and hacking codes, which caused my screen to display a massive field of codes and algorithms. I searched through code after code, trying to find what I was looking for, trying to look for what I needed and sure enough I managed to find it: The history of The Purge.

 _"Now to find out what's inside,"_ I thought as I clicked on the file.

Unfortunately, clicking on the file might not have been the smartest idea for me to make; because in doing so I tripped an alarm within the file as soon as I made the breach.

 _"Fuck!"_ I thought bitterly.

Working fast, I closed the file and closed down my hacking program. I laid my head against the bed frame, letting out a small sigh.

 _"That's the third time I tried to hack into that dammed file and I tripped the alarm,"_ I thought angrily, _"these guys must have this file locked up pretty tight for a reason. But why? Did they not want to risk a possible rebellion within the states? That has to be the reason."_

Just as I was busy, deep in thought, there was a rhythmic knock at the door. I got up to go get it when I heard my uncle's voice.

"I'll get it!" he called out.

I let out a sigh and sat back down on my bed, firing up my laptop again and started doing what I normally do: Just check my email and listen to music while I watched a few "Let's Play" videos. As I opened my email to check it, I found something… odd. There was an email at the top, that said my name for the subject but no return address, just some odd symbol I couldn't make out. A symbol I've never seen before.

 _"Could this be an Assassin symbol?"_ I thought, _"no way, too much of a coincidence."_

I opened the email and all of a sudden… my screen went black.

 _"What the hell?"_ I thought.

Suddenly, started to appear on screen… like… someone was talking to me.

"Ailith Waverly, be wary of the Templars. They have eyes and ears everywhere. Do not slip up even a little bit or they will come for you," read the message.

I felt a chill go down my spine and tried to respond, but my keyboard wasn't working. Was I being hacked? No way, impossible, this couldn't be the work of another hacker… right? I kept watching as the words disappeared and that same symbol appeared on my screen, along with more words.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," read the first set.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light," read the next set.

Over and over, these sets appeared on my screen, soon it started to become full of static and then… my screen went black.

 _"What the hell?"_ I thought.

I reached for the "Power" button, but stopped as my laptop screen came back on, showing my email page.

"That was weird," I said to myself with a sigh.

After I got finished checking my email, I closed the tab and jumped to my other one where a "Let's Play" video was set up for me. As I prepared to hit play, I set my laptop to the side and went to go change, slipping into a pair of hip hugging shorts and a t-shirt. As I sat back down on my bed, I put my laptop on my… well, my lap and I hit the "Play" button.

 _"The Templars will come for me…"_ I thought, _"I wonder who it was from… I know it couldn't have been from a hacker… so…"_

I shook my head.

 _"Ailith be cool, I'm sure it was nothing,"_ I thought, _"you've been watching too many sci-fi movies."_


	4. Chapter 3: Wrong place, wrong time

Chapter 3

Wrong place, wrong time

I woke up the next day from a… somewhat bizarre dream. I couldn't describe it, but… Never mind it's not important, anyway, I woke up the next day and looked outside of my window, seeing people going to their destinations for the day. It was Saturday, which meant no school and no responsibilities. I grabbed my phone and texted one of my friends to see if they were doing anything important. It didn't matter to me if they were busy or not, I was kind of, sort of hoping to hang out with someone after a hard week of school.

"Morning, whatcha up to?" I sent.

I set my phone down and went to go brush my teeth. While I was doing my morning routine, I couldn't help but feel something in the back of my mind… that message that I got last night before I went to sleep.

 _"The Templars really wouldn't come for me… right?"_ I thought, _"I mean… I didn't exactly do anything wrong… okay that's a lie-"_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone going off. I put my toothbrush down and went over to look at it. Sure enough, my friend Karyn was the only one who responded to my mass text message.

"Not doing anything important, just watching stoopid cartoons," it read.

"You in the mood to hangout? We can go by the square," I sent.

"Sure, y not?" she sent.

I smiled.

"Ur place or mine?" I sent.

"Urs. My father still doesn't trust you over here quite yet," she sent.

I laughed. In case if you guys are wondering, the last time I went over to Karyn's house was for a class project… after we had gotten finished, I showed her a neat trick that my uncle taught me… apparently, her father doesn't approve of people who hack into the lighting system of their houses and make it seem like it's haunted.

"Alright, let me know when ur on ur way," I sent.

"Copy that, cap'n," she sent.

I set my phone down and went to go get dressed. Afterwards I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. As always, I found my uncle, crashed on the couch in the living room. It's funny… I once asked my uncle where he goes late at night after I've gone to sleep and he told me that he works at one of the power plants. However, I found that extremely hard to believe, because he would often come back home with a view bandages around his torso, arms, and sometimes his shoulders.

As much as I didn't want to wake the man, I realized that Karyn might be here soon, so the least I could do was inform him now instead of later.

"Uncle Keith?" I asked as I walked over to him.

Keith let out a tired groan and turned over on his side, facing the couch.

"Uncle Keith?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Karyn is going to be coming over so we can hang out is that okay?" I asked.

Keith opened his eyes and turned towards me, giving me a warm, tired smile.

"As long as you're back before dark," he said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

As my uncle went back to sleep and I walked back over to the kitchen table to eat, afterwards, there was a soft knock at the door. I got up and answered it, sure enough it was Karyn.

"Heya," she said, "you ready to go?"

I nodded and followed Karyn outside.

"So, where shall we go to today?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could hit up the mall, maybe head to the theater, I hear that new movie is out," said Karyn.

"Eh, let's hit the mall," I said, "there's this new hoodie I've been wanting to get for a while."

Karyn laughed as the two of us headed to our respective motorcycles.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You and your love of hoodies," said Karyn, "don't you ever get tired of having people point out that you look like a bum wearing 'em?"

As I got on my bike and pulled out my keys, I let out a laugh as I put my helmet on.

"Here's the thing Karyn, the bulk of the people who point out that I look like a bum when I wear a hoodie are girls," I said as I fired up my bike, "and they're obviously jealous because I look good wearing them and I get a few looks from the guys."

Karyn just laughed and fired up her bike as well. Together the two of us headed into the city, as always, there was a few TV panels in the town square that showed advertisements, talking about how those who respect and follow the laws of the government, peace and order would stay strong or some kind of crap.

Now… I don't normally follow politics, but if there's one thing that my uncle told me, it's that the government tends to be full of shit. Why do I say that? Well let me tell you, you know how I said that my uncle wasn't happy about Douglas Tremel being put in the white house, his talk about maintaining peace and order was… anything if not debatable.

Sure, there's not many crimes here in the states, but only because those who do commit a crime are tried on the spot and executed. Sure, there haven't been any global conflicts around the world, but that's only because whenever a conflict is about to start the world turns to us so the president can stop it… and from what my uncle told me, his methods of stopping global conflicts have been a bit… well… the negotiations have often been a bit aggressive.

My uncle also adds that the president has the whole streets on constant surveillance, just to make sure that no one's talking bad about the president and how he's running things… or worse, to make sure that there's no heretics plotting a revolution against him. I didn't believe it at first, but whenever I head off to work… I started to check my surroundings so I could see if what he was saying was complete bullshit or not. Call me paranoid if you want but… when you have an uncle like mine, it kind of sticks to you.

"Ailith!"

I whirled around and saw that Karyn was yelling at me, snapping me out of my dazed state.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Is your CPU malfunctioning Terminatrix? Let's go," she teased as she headed into the mall.

I frowned as I hopped off my bike and made my way inside with her. I know Karyn means well, but when you're surrounded by technology and computers, there have been times where she can't help herself to call me by some of the nicknames she made for me: Viki, Miranda, Cortana, Cameron, but most of the time she calls me the Terminatrix. Now… of all the nicknames, Terminatrix wasn't too bad, mainly because… well, I like to watch the Terminator movies… a lot, ehehe…

"Alright, let's see if I can't get that hoodie," I said as I took off.

Karyn followed in close behind me. As I raced over to the women's clothes section, I couldn't help, but notice something that caught my eye: Not too far from me, I saw a man who appeared to be roughly in his mid to late forties, looking around the mall for a little bit. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ailith? Why'd you sto-"

I motioned for Karyn to be quiet as the man looked over at us. I felt my heart start racing, preparing myself for anything that might happen at any second.

"Vittoria per gli Assassini" he said with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked.

Suddenly, without warning, the man pulled his coat collar up and pulled something out: IT WAS A PISTOL!

"Fuck," I said as I ran for cover.

Karyn followed me as the man started firing at the ceiling.

"Vittoria per gli Assassini!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the whole mall started to erupt into chaos as people started running and screaming. I don't know why they would think to start running and screaming as soon as the man started firing off a few rounds because personally, you'd think a good few of them would drop to the ground.

"President Tremel is a liar and a dictator! He doesn't deserve to be put in office!" yelled the man, "this country deserves its freedom! It deserves to have its shackles removed from the likes of the Templar menace!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I turned to the sound of the mall door burst open and a small squad of those Templar Zealots came pouring in. I watched as a mall employee pointed to the man who was holding the firearm before going back behind cover. I watched as the zealots charged over to the man and drew their stun batons. One of the zealots, who looked like he carried a sort of… Captain Rex attitude, marched over to the man and removed his helmet.

"Heh, been a while since we've had to deal with you protesters," said the zealot, "I would've thought that we had gotten rid of you guys after the last round up."

The man stood firm and gripped his firearm.

"You're wrong Templar, it doesn't matter how many of us you hunt down and kill off, as long as the heretics… the Assassins are still alive, there will _always_ be people like me out here in the streets who'll speak out against you and your grandmaster!" shouted the man.

My eyes widened. Grandmaster? Did he mean the president? No way, the president couldn't be a Templar… could he?

"I think I've heard enough nonsense that's been spouting out of this man's mouth," said one of the zealots.

"I agree," said the zealot leader, "open fire!"

The zealots opened fire, the man ran for cover and started firing back, Karyn and I ducked down as the sound of laser fire filled the air.

"I just want to say, if I wasn't scared for my life right now Ailith this would-be kind of cool," Karyn said as she gave me a small smile.

I didn't say anything, I just watched as the zealots kept firing on the man, whom managed to wound one of their own and kill another. As the shootout appeared to have progressed, I watched as the lead zealot motioned for three of his men to break off and…

 _"Oh-no,"_ I thought.

The three zealots slowly moved in on the man's flank, their rifles aimed forward as they closed in on their target, when they rounded the corner of the pillar the man was hiding behind, their rifles went off. The sound of the man's pained cries as the zealot's laser bolts struck him was enough to let out a shocked gasp when he fell to the floor.

 _"My god,"_ I thought fearfully.

With the man incapacitated, the lead zealot motioned for his men to move in on their target.

"Punk-ass Assassin," spat one of the zealots, "any last words?"

The man grunted and sat up, looking at his attackers.

"Enjoy your reign while it lasts Templars," he said, "the Assassins will rise again."

The lead zealot chuckled and drew his pistol, he aimed it at the man's head.

"The Assassins… are dead," he said.

The zealot fired a single bolt at the man's head and he dropped to the floor, going completely still. I was… without words.

"Wheel this meat outta here," said the lead zealot.

"Yes, field marshal," said one of the zealots.

The field marshal turned looked around at everyone as he holstered his weapon.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, "Templar business, get back to doing what you were doing."

I frowned as the zealots wheeled the dead man away, I got up and slowly made my way over to the leader, the field marshal.

"Excuse me," I said, "what did that man say about Assassins?"

The field marshal turned and looked at me, he took his helmet off and gave me a frown.

"I think it's best that you forget everything you might've heard what that man said just now citizen," he said firmly.

I crossed my arms.

"What did he say about a Templar Grandmaster then?" I asked.

The field marshal leaned towards my face, forcing me to step back in fear.

"I said… I think it's best that you _forget_ everything you might've heard what that man said just now," he said firmly, "or is there something you'd like to confess right here, right now?"

I shook my head.

"N-No sir," I said.

The field marshal pulled away and put his helmet back on.

"Good," he said, "zealots, let's move."

I watched as the field marshal and the rest of the zealots pulled out of the mall. Karyn walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Ailith?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine," I said, "um… I think it's best that we go."


	5. Chapter 4: Suspected of heresy

Chapter 4

Suspected of heresy

After the incident at the mall, Karyn followed me back to my house so we could hang out and… hopefully forget everything that we saw just now.

"Ailith?" asked Keith.

"Uncle?" I asked.

My uncle came downstairs, dressed in his typical power plant uniform.

"Ailith, my god," he said as he hugged me, "are you alright?"

"Uncle I'm fine, Karyn and I just… got caught in the middle of a shootout is all, between some protester and the Templar Zealots," I said.

"You two got what!?" he exclaimed.

"Smooth girlfriend," murmured Karyn.

"You didn't say anything, did you?" asked Keith.

"Uh…" I started to say

"Did you?" Keith asked firmly.

I wanted to tell him… I wanted to tell him about how I talked to that zealot, that field marshal; but knowing how much he despised these Templars, god knows how he would react.

"Nope, no, not at all," I said with a smile.

Keith looked at me for a good minute or two before giving an affirmative nod.

"Alright," he said, "I have to get to work, you know the rules-"

"Stay inside when it gets dark, I know," I said.

"Good girl," he said.

Keith kissed me on the forehead and made his way towards the door.

"I'll be back," he said as he left.

As my uncle left, Karyn and I looked at each other.

"Cool uncle," she said, "he seems like a bit of a hard-ass, but he seems pretty awesome."

I just shrugged and headed upstairs, Karyn followed.

"Meh, I guess," I said, "I just wish he didn't seem to be carrying so many secrets."

I fired up my Xbox N80.

"Secrets?" asked Karyn.

"Yeah," I said, "my uncle always seems too cautious, too protective, like if I'm not careful I'll get caught up in something I have no business getting caught up in."

I handed Karyn her helmet and the two of us laid on my bed. Once we linked up, the two of us landed smack dab in the middle of my all-time favorite game: Halo Wars. From what I understand, this game used to be played with a game controller, but now with all this advanced technology, everything is either played with virtual reality or telekinetic gear. Me? I prefer to play with my VR gear, I mean come on, what girl hasn't dreamed of building and leading an army of UNSC soldiers?

"Aw, come on Ailith, cut your uncle a break," said Karyn, "he's just trying to fill the role of a father and mother."

I looked down as I began setting up my base. As much as I hate to admit it, Karyn was right, my uncle has been doing his best to serve his role as a father and mother to me ever since… my parent's disappearance.

"That's true," I said.

"Can I ask you something Ailith?" asked Karyn.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you pull a ballsy move by walking over to that zealot and talking to him?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said, "I guess my curiosity sparks when I feel something seems… out of place I guess? I don't know."

Karyn laughed.

"I guess your uncle didn't tell you the adage," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I started deploying marines.

"Oh, he has," I said, "at least more than once."

Karyn prepared to say something else when she looked out into the distance.

"Uh-oh," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Looks like we've got some bogies coming in," she said.

I closed the menu and called my squad over.

"Looks like we've got an early fight on our hands," I said.

Karyn drew her assault rifle and smiled.

"Let's get crackin' girlfriend," she said eagerly.

It was the next day, I woke up and slammed my hand on my alarm clock to shut it off. I crawled out of bed and stretched before walking into the bathroom. It was Sunday, which meant I had to get to work. I didn't want to, but it was better than always having to ask my uncle for money if I want to buy something.

"Hey there Hawaii," a voice chimed as I walked inside of the restaurant.

I stopped dead in my tracks and let out a sigh as a shook my head.

"Hello, Tanner," I groaned.

I went into the back and hung up my jacket before heading back out to the front to get started on my shift. For most of the day, things weren't very eventful, I mean… Come on, I'm a waitress working at a restaurant… well, diner rather; but even so, despite everything going by like normal, I couldn't help but shiver when I thought back to that zealot I encountered yesterday.

 _"The way he looked at me… it was like… he suspected something from me,"_ I thought, _"like I had something to hide."_

"Yo Ailith, got someone waiting for their order to be taken," said Isaac.

"Got it," I said.

I went over to a table, that had a pair of girls who were waiting to be served, after I got their orders I brought it over to the kitchen window and gave it to one of the chiefs. I grabbed a small tray of food for another table and prepared to bring it over to another table when… I heard something that caught my attention.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, I heard there was a shootout at the mall between a protester and a squad of zealots."

Now… I know it's always wrong of someone to eavesdrop on a conversation, but hearing them talk about the shootout was enough to get me to move… a little closer so I could hear what those two were talking about.

"Eh, that's nothing new, there always seems to be some kind of shootout between the locals and the Templar authorities."

"Well… that's true."

"So why bother even bringing it up?"

"Because someone said that after the shootout, a person approached one of those zealots and asked a question. She asked what the protester was talking about when he brought up the word… Assassins."

Okay, there was no way I was going to stand by and listen to those two talk about me.

"You make it seem like that what I did was a bad thing," I said as I approached.

The people who were talking about the shootout, two young men, both turned and looked at me.

"Not at all," said the first man, "it's only ever so often that people like you get bold enough as to ask about these so called, "Heretics" that have been fighting for our freedom."

"I was merely asking out of curiosity," I said, "seeing's how the president and his plethora of lap dogs like to keep the truth about what goes on in this city under wraps."

The guys laughed.

"You think any of these Templars will tell us anything?" asked the second man, "they're all about maintaining peace through order, but really they're just trying to keep us in check. They want us blinded by the truth."

"They want to maintain control within this country, keep the citizens from joining the "Heretics" and helping them overthrow our new government," said the first man.

I looked around the diner for a moment before looking back at the young men.

"Do you boys mind if I sit and join you?" I asked.

The first man shook his head.

"I don't mind at all," he said as he moved over to give me some space.

I smiled and sat down.

"I'm Griffin," said the first man, "this is my friend, Miles."

I smiled at the guys.

"So, what's your opinion miss…" Griffin started to say.

"Waverly," I said, "Ailith Waverly."

"Ailith," said Griffin, "that's a beautiful name."

I blushed.

"So… What's your opinion? Do you think that these Templars are trying to keep us all in check? Do you think that they're trying to hide the truth about what they really are to the public?" asked Griffin.

I shrugged.

"I can't say for certain," I said with a small laugh, "I'm just more interested in these "Heretics" that everyone keeps talking about… The uh… Assassin Brotherhood I think they're called?"

Griffin and Miles looked at me, they're eyes widened in fear as they hear me utter the words, as if they carried bad omen.

"What?" I asked, "did I say something?"

"You're not supposed to speak about them, okay?" Griffin said as he leaned forward, "they might be watching us…"

"Watching us?" I asked, "who might be watching us?"

Before Griffin could say anything else, I turned towards the sound of someone entering the restaurant. I got a good look at the man, he was tall, with an average build, he wore a black trench coat, black dress pants, a tie, and a pair of sunglasses. I watched as the man made his way over to one of my co-workers and started talking to him. I wasn't sure what happened in that moment, but deep inside, something told me to sneak out of the building.

And that's exactly what I did. I started to slowly make my way-

"She's over there," I heard my co-worker say.

 _"Damn!"_ I thought.

I started to quickly make my way to the bathroom, make sure that I didn't draw too much attention to myself. I slowly opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me.

 _"If that's who I think it is… What I think it is… I only have minutes… Seconds even, before he starts making his way over to the bathroom,"_ I thought as I started to look around the bathroom.

I managed to catch the sight of a bathroom window and made my way over, unlocking it and prying it open as fast as I could before I climbed out and landed in an alleyway.

 _"I've got to get out of here,"_ I thought, _"I've got to get home!"_

I shook my head.

 _"No… No, I can't risk letting that guy follow me home,"_ I thought as I made my way towards the street.

But as soon as I rounded the corner, I stopped and jumped back into the alleyway. There were more of those guys!

"What's taking him so long? Surely it shouldn't be so hard as to catch one little girl," said the first man.

Suddenly, I felt a chill go up my spine, as I picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening. I forgot to close the window!

 _"Run!"_ I thought as I bolted down the alleyway.

I quickly rounded the right corner and kept going, only to run into a fence.

 _"Shit… Shit…"_ I thought.

Without wasting anymore time, I started climbing, over the fence and landed on the other side. I kept running and was back out in the open. I bent over and started breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath.

 _"Why were those guys after me?"_ I thought, _"what did I do?"_

When I managed to get the air back in my lungs, I looked around and started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going… But I know I couldn't go back to my job, those goons might still be there.

 _"I think it might be best if I call Karyn,"_ I thought as I pulled out my phone, _"maybe she'll let me stay at her place… I mean… They weren't able to catch me while I was at my job, so there's a chance they might try to catch me while I'm at home."_

As I started to hit Karyn's name in my speed dial list, I felt something sharp pierce the back of my neck. I let out a yelp and reached back to pull out what had just hit me; upon doing so, I got a quick look at the projectile: It was a dart.

Suddenly, I started to feel faint, I felt my legs get weak and wobbly and my vision started to become blurred.

 _"A… Sleeper… Dart,"_ I thought.

I dropped to my knees and fell over.

"This is Watchman 42, the target has been subdued," said a voice.

I turned my head and saw another man… No… A woman, walk over and stand over me as she was talking to someone on her communicator.

"Copy that sir," she said.

The woman looked down at me and cocked her head to the right.

"I'm going to take you some place special kid," she said as she bent down to my height, "and if you're a good girl, you won't have to suffer any form of torture during the interrogation…"

"In… Terro… Gate…" I said in a slurred voice.

But I felt my body go completely limp… And I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5: The interrogation

Chapter 5

The interrogation

"Gah!"

I woke up in a shock, I looked around rapidly and saw that I was in some kind of room; the room was fairly big, with rough navy-blue carpet, there was a stainless-steel desk in front of me as well as a cushioned chair, much like the one I was sitting in.

 _"Where the fuck am I?"_ I thought.

Just then, the door opened and a pair of those… zealots came in, along with a woman, she was wearing the same kind of attire as those guys who were after me, and she had short black hair. She sat down in front of me and looked at me for about a good minute before speaking.

"Well, well, well… Miss Ailith Waverly… Or do you prefer to go by the name… TechSorceress24?" asked the woman.

I already found myself swallowing my dry saliva.

"Wh-Where did you hear that name?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the woman, "you've been doing a lot of homework during your spare time it seems. You also appear to have a knack for hacking into files that you're not supposed to as well. Very impressive."

I swallowed again.

"Uh… L-L-Listen lady, I-I-I don't want any trouble, okay?" I asked, "I-I-I just want to go ho-I mean… I just want to make a phone call… I can do that right? C-Can I just make a quick phone call?"

"Make a phone call?" asked the woman, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Miss Waverly. You see… These skills you have… These… Talents… Seem like the kind of thing a heretic would be born with."

I started to feel my heart beat rapidly.

"Uh… Heretic?" I asked, "w-w-w-what's a heretic?"

The woman sighed.

"I do implore you not to play coy with me Miss Waverly," she said, "it won't help you in the long run."

"Playing coy? N-Now wait a minute, you've got the wrong idea, I'm not a heretic, I'm just a regular girl," I said, "I'm not a heretic."

"If you say you're not a heretic… Then perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions," said the woman.

"Questions?" I asked, "like what?"

"Well for instance… I would like to know of your relationship with a heretic by the name of Keith," said the woman.

I raised an eyebrow.

"My uncle?" I asked, "how do you know about my uncle? He's not an assassin."

The woman leaned forward.

"…So, he's your uncle?" she asked.

I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Uh… N-N-No," I said nervously.

"Miss Waverly… I told you not to play coy with me," she said.

I don't know what happened next, but before I knew it, I started to panic.

"L-L-L-Look! I-I-I don't know what you want from me but… J-J-Just let me go okay?" I asked.

"Miss Waverly, all I want is information on your uncle," said the woman, "just tell me what I need to know and I promise you'll be let go."

I slammed my fist on the table.

"No! This is bullshit! I'm not telling you jack shit!" I snapped, "I don't know what's going on and I don't know why you're accusing my uncle of being a heretic; but I'm not doing… Whatever this is!"

The woman leaned back.

"So… You're not going to comply?" she asked.

I started to feel another chill. The way the woman spoke just now… It was… Cold and menacing, not calm and soothing.

"Uh… N-N-No," I said.

The woman sighed.

"That's perfectly fine," she said as she stood up.

Suddenly, with a snap of her fingers, the two zealots stood at attention.

"Grab her," she ordered.

The zealots started to make their way towards me, without warning, I jumped to my feet and pressed my back to the wall; unfortunately, before I could try and make an escape, I felt the zealots grab hold of my arms and pull me over to the table, placing me down upon it.

"H-Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as I started kicking and thrashing.

"Take her shirt off," ordered the woman.

I felt one of the zealots grab them hem of my shirt, but as soon as he did, I raised my leg and struck him in the side of his head with my knee, causing him to let go. I tried to get up, but his friend grabbed me and slammed me back on the table again. I felt the other zealot grab and pin me down against the table as he grabbed and pulled my shirt up to my breast, exposing my whole lightly tanned stomach.

"Mmf! Rrg! You scummy, bastards," I growled.

I watched as the woman reach into her coat and pull out a small case.

"You should've complied Miss Waverly," the woman said as she pulled out some kind of chip, "it would've made things a lot easier for you."

I stopped struggling and watched as the woman activated the chip. I started to shiver.

"W-W-What is that thing?" she asked.

"…Call it… Insurance," she said.

I watched as the chip started to wriggle in the woman's fingers, before the resin that held it together burst a part. I gasped as I saw the chip had transformed into some kind of tendrilled bug.

"No… No, no… Please don't," I begged.

But I was cut off as the zealot to my left clapped a hand over my mouth. The woman walked over and dropped the bug on my belly, before standing back and letting it do its work. I struggled to move my arms, but the zealots were too strong, all I could do was just look down and start moving my belly around, trying to throw the bug off of me… But it was no use.

"MMMMPH! MMM-MMM! MMMMMMPH!" I screamed into the zealot's hand.

"It's worse if you try to fight it," said the woman, "…trust me."

The bug kept moving down my belly, before stopping at its destination, my belly button. My eyes widened in shock.

"MMMM-MMMM! MM, MM!" I exclaimed, shaking my head rapidly.

I watched as the bug raised its head and grasped the rim of my t-shaped innie, prying it open before shoving its head inside.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" I exclaimed.

I felt my whole-body tense up, as the machine started to wriggle its way into my navel. I felt its tail whipping from side-to-side, slapping against the surface of my belly as it pressed against the bottom, burrowing its way past the crease.

"MMMMMMMM! MMM-MMM! MMMMMM!" I exclaimed.

I looked down again and say the probe was half way in. This was torture. I wanted it to stop. Every second that passed, I could feel my body start to go limp more and more. It wasn't until I looked back down at my belly again that I saw the probe disappear inside of my belly button. I watched as it moved underneath my skin before the bulge disappeared from view.

"Goodnight… Miss Waverly," said the woman.

I slowly turned my head, giving the woman one last look before my vision went black… And I passed out.

 ** _"GAH!"_**

I woke up in a shock and looked around, breathing rapidly and looking around. I looked around and saw that I was on a bus. I looked down and started to pat myself down.

 _"Was it a dream?"_ I thought.

I saw that I was still in one piece. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe I was just working too hard at my job… I don't know.

"Hey kid," said a voice.

I jumped and turned my head, looking at the bus driver.

"You gonna be hopping off soon?" he asked.

"Uh… Yeah," I said as I slowly stood up and made my way towards the door.

"Be careful now," he said.

I turned my head.

"…Uh… Yeah, I-I will," I said as I hopped off of the bus.

I looked around and saw where I was. I was back at my job. And what's more, it was closed.

 _"How long was I held captive!?"_ I thought.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was almost ten.

 _"Never mind how long I was captive,"_ I thought, _"how long was I out?"_

I looked around and made my way to the parking lot, and found my motorcycle waiting for me. I raced over to it and hopped on, starting it up and heading home as fast as I could go.

 _"I hope uncle didn't notice how long I've been gone,"_ I thought, _"if he did, I hope he thought I was hanging out with one of my friends."_

I arrived home and pulled into the driveway, pulling my bike into the garage and closing the garage door. I made my way into the house and closed the door behind me, heading through the kitchen and then the living room.

 _"I don't see him… Maybe he headed into work alrea-"_

But I was cut off as I bumped into… My uncle.

"Eep!" I squeaked.

My uncle looked down at me. Judging by his crossed arms and the stern look on his face, it was pretty obvious he wasn't happy.

"Uh… Evening," I said with a sheepish grin.

My uncle didn't say anything.

"Uh… I'm going upstairs now," I said as I started to move to his left.

"…I warned you," he said in a low voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh… What?" I asked.

"…I warned you sweetheart… Yet you persisted," he said.

I slowly turned and looked at my uncle.

"Uh… What?" I asked.

"…Did you say anything to them?" asked Keith.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you say anything?" he asked.

"N-No," I said.

"Then go upstairs and pack your things," he said, "we're leaving."

"What?" I asked.

It was at that moment that I turned my head towards the staircase. I didn't even notice that there was a suit case and a couple of bags stacked up neatly over there.

"Ailith… Now," ordered Keith.

Without uttering another word, I made my way upstairs and started packing. What did my uncle mean by what he just said to me? Did he see the whole thing go down? Did he hear what happened from an eyewitness? Whatever the reason for him acting like this, it made me a bit uneasy.

I was worried about what was going to happen… No, I was worried about where he had planned to take the two of us. As I had gotten finished packing my laptop, I felt a bell go off in my head. I looked down.

"Did my stomach just…?" I started to ask.

"Ailith," said a voice.

I jumped and whirled around, seeing my uncle standing in the doorway.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

I gave him a nod.

"Good, wait up here," he said, "I'll let you know when Tanner and Royce comes by."

My eyes widened. My uncle's friends were coming?

"Uncle Keith, what's going on?" I asked.

Just then, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah…? Yes, she just got home, how far out are you guys?" he asked, "…hurry, I think she's being tracked."

I felt my heart stop. I'm being tracked?

 _"Then… It wasn't a dream…"_ I thought fearfully, _"and if it wasn't a dream…"_

My uncle hung up.

"Uncle, I have to tell you something," I said, "I was-"

"I know," he interrupted.

I stopped.

"…You know?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I know of what's happened," he said.

Just then, my uncle turned his head, hearing someone opening the front door and shutting it.

"Keith!"

"Keith!"

"Up here!" my uncle called out.

Footsteps were heard and soon, my uncle's friends appeared. Royce was a tall man, roughly the same height as my uncle, he had a scruffy face and short black hair and green eyes, he also happened to be ex-military, so he sported a muscular build.

Tanner was a little shorter compared to the two of them, he had mop top hair, and a clean-shaven face, he was one of my uncle's co-workers at the power plant, so he sported a bit of a build as well. Not a build to match Royce… But he had a solid build regardless.

"Car's waiting out front," said Royce.

"Have you heard anything from one of the scouts?" asked Keith.

"They said the zealots are about fifteen minutes out," said Royce.

"Then we need to move," said Keith, "Ailith, grab your bags and let's go."

"Okay, okay," I said.

I followed the three of them outside to the car, my uncle and I put our bags in the trunk and we all climbed in.

"It's a shame," Keith said with a sigh, "I kind of liked that house too."

I didn't say anything.

"Head to the compound, but take the long way," said Keith.

Royce nodded as he started up the car and we drove off. I turned my head as we drove away from our house, shrinking more and more the further we got. When I saw it disappear, I turned my head forward and sunk into my seat. I don't know why… But I started to feel guilty.

 _"…I feel like this is my fault… If I had never kept snooping in on the Templar's private files…"_ I thought.

I lifted my head, as I heard Tanner unbuckled his seatbelt and turn to look over at me.

"Uh… Yes?" I asked, sounding confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"Take off your shirt," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Wow, okay, I think it's time you kick this guy out of the car now uncle," I said.

But my uncle didn't say anything to Tanner, instead he pulled something out of his bag. Wait a second… I didn't even see him bring that bag in here.

"Do what he says sweetie," he said.

I started to feel weird… Bad weird… Very bad weird.

"Uh… Why?" I asked.

Just then, I say my uncle pull something out of the bag, it looked like a machine with a long vacuum-like hose. I started to feel uneasy.

"Uh… What's that for?" I asked.

My uncle sighed.

"Sweetie… We're were going… We can't afford to have those men find us," he said, "not with that tracker inside of you."

I looked down and put a hand on my belly.

"This device is designed to remove those trackers from victims," said Keith, "…don't worry, I promise it won't hurt."

I looked at my uncle, then at the device in his hand; I let out a sigh and laid out as best as I could, lifting my shirt all the way up to my breasts. My uncle took the hose and rest the tip in my innie.

"This may feel… A little weird," he said.

"Uncle…" I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"…I think we're past that," I said.

My uncle chuckled.

"True," he said.

He pressed a button on the device. Within milliseconds, the tube plunged itself into my belly button, causing me to wince and grip the car seat.

"Alright… Come on… Come on," said Keith.

I kept wincing and groaning, feeling the bug start squirming around in my belly, almost as if it was trying to escape… Or get out of range.

"It's on the move Keith," said Tanner.

"I got the EMP primed and ready," said Keith.

I looked down and saw a bulge appear under my skin. I started to feel my heart start racing.

 _"Please get this damn thing out of me,"_ I thought.

"Almost there," said Keith.

"You're gonna lose it," said Tanner.

"Not on my watch," said Keith, "… _gotcha!_ "

I heard my uncle press a trigger on the device, the device emitted a low hum and I felt something get pumped into my belly. I groaned and winced again as I felt a static electrical pulse go throughout my body, followed by a violent sucking noise coming from the device.

"Rrg… Gnnnng! Fuck!" I cried out.

Suddenly, I felt something get sucked out of my belly, causing me to let out a surprised gasp and go limp for a moment. I groaned and turned my head, only to gasp again and start moving back as I saw the bug squirming and wriggling in a little container attachment on the device in my uncle's hands. It wouldn't be so disturbing… Except that thing just came out of my stomach, so I could see it was drenched in a bit of blood.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "th-th-that thing was just in me!"

My uncle said nothing, instead he…

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked as I saw him pull the bug out of the container.

My uncle held the bug in his hand, feeling it squirm around. He said something under his breath and then… He crushed the tracker in his hand.

"Templar bastards…" he grumbled.

My uncle deactivated the device and pulled the hose out of me, with a soft, wet pop. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small cloth.

"Put pressure on it," he said.

I nodded and pressed the cloth to my belly button, trying to stop the bleeding.

"…Uh… Uncle Keith… How did you know I was kidnapped?" I asked, slowly.

"…Sweetheart, I don't think now's the best time for questions," he said.

I frowned.

"Actually, I think when you're _not_ sucking a little crab-bot out of my body is the perfect time," I said bluntly.

Tanner let out a laugh. My uncle let out another sigh.

"Dammit…" he muttered, "alright fine… But just so you know… You asked me to tell you."


	7. Chapter 6: The Compound

Chapter 6

The Compound

My uncle explained everything to me, the whole car ride. He wasn't a power plant worker. He was a heretic. And his friends were too. He told me about how Douglas Tremel was a Templar Grandmaster, who used his position to get even with my uncle and his friends. He also added that those people that kidnapped me… Who were hunting me… Were Templar agents who were assigned to find me, interrogate me and give away his location so they could kill him.

It's not every day you find out that your uncle is a part of the very same group of people who've been hunted to the brink… and are still being hunted. I didn't really take it too well…

"…I feel like I'm gonna throw up," I said, "…you're telling me that the president of the United States… POTUS himself… Is a Templar?"

My uncle nodded.

"He's not just a Templar. He's The Grandmaster," he said, "the leader of the Templars he has holding the states in his grip."

"…Does the public know who he is?" I asked.

My uncle shook his head.

"Nobody in the United States knows," he said, "the moment he became president, he promised the public that he would, "Make sure all our troubles would be laid to rest"."

I looked down at my uncle's hands, and saw that they had become tight fists.

"The only thing that's been laid to rest… Is the people he and his damned zealots murdered during the purge," he growled.

"…Can't you just go up and… I don't know… Assassinate the guy straight out?" I asked, "isn't that typically what Assassins do?"

"It's not that simple kid," said Tanner.

"He's right," said Royce, "one doesn't simply just "assassinate" the president of the United States in cold blood."

"Royce is right, it's one of the reasons why the Templar Grandmaster would want to assume the mantle as the president," said Keith, "if an assassin were to execute the president in broad daylight, the whole country would call for our blood."

"And the Templars would get more support than we ever could achieve since The Renaissance Era," said Royce.

"That's why we've been working in the shadows, trying to recruit others to our cause, people who spoke about the president and the Templars," said Keith.

"The problem is, a lot of people are too… "Devoted" to the man's beliefs or are too afraid to oppose him and the Templars," said Royce, "we tried to get a message out to the public to get people to join The Brotherhood, but the Templars always intercept us before we can get the whole message out."

"…Have you guys tried to sever their powerbase?" I asked.

My uncle looked over at me.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Sever their power base," I said, "you know… try to kill off some important people in their group or something?"

Keith raised an eyebrow.

"…How do you know this?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Uncle… I play videogames," I said, "I had to do this kind of thing at least more than a couple of times."

"We've considered that, but a lot of our recruits are a little too… Afraid to get their hands dirty," said Royce, "then again… Can't really blame them, a good number of them are your age or close to your age. They don't really have the… Instinct to kill someone."

I didn't say anything.

"To put it simply kiddo, we're fighting a losing battle here… A _major_ losing battle," said Keith, "unless if we topple Tremel and free the states from Templar control… We won't last long in this war."

"…Why don't I join you guys?" I asked.

Suddenly, I felt the car come to a screeching halt. I felt my body fly forward, I let out a pained groan.

"Whiplash," I said as I fell back into my seat.

"Now I'm going to pretend I didn't hear, what I _clearly_ just heard," said Royce.

"Ailith… You do realize what you're asking right?" asked Keith, "you're talking about wanting to become an Assassin. I don't know what you think this is, but this isn't a videogame. This is real life, you're going to be asked to kill people… People who may or may not be innocent, people who may or may not be associated with the Templars-"

"That's fine," I interrupted.

Keith's eyes widened.

"That's fine? Did you seriously just say… That's fine?" he asked, "did you even hear what I just told you-"

"Uncle… You say that the president is a Templar Grandmaster and… I believe you," I said, "and… If you guys say that you're fighting a losing battle… I want to help however I can."

My uncle looked at me, then he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"…And you insist upon this?" he asked as he looked at me again.

I nodded.

"…Then I'll bring this to the council's attention when we arrive," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what? Council?" I asked.

"We're here," said Royce.

I turned and looked out the window, seeing that we had come to… To…

"Uh… This is just a garage," I said, "a mechanic garage to be exact…"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Royce said with a chuckle.

I frowned.

"Royce… Be nice," said Keith, "only _I_ get to bully my little bugaboo."

I blushed and squeaked as my uncle pat my head. Royce pulled into the garage and pressed a button on some kind of device. I could only guess it was for the garage because I heard the door slowly close behind us. Royce pressed another button on the device and I felt the car shudder.

"Don't scream kid," said Royce.

"Wha-"

But I was cut off as I felt the car start to drop… Fast.

" ** _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** " I screamed.

The car dropped down so fast… For a moment, I thought we were all going to die. It wasn't until I felt the speed start to slow down and I looked out the window, seeing that we had entered… Some kind of large parking garage. It was really hi-tech too.

"Whoa…" I said quietly.

Suddenly, I heard a metallic clanking sound. I watched as my uncle and his friends climbed out of the car. I followed.

"This is the compound? Just some… Parking garage?" I asked as I followed them towards the door.

"The garage is just a cover," said Keith, "this… Is the compound."

I watched as my uncle punched in a code on a padlock, then placed his hand on a scanner. The light on both devices blinked green. A distinct _chink_ sound was heard… As if a heavy door was being unlocked.

…Who am I kidding? A door was being unlocked. My uncle opened the door for all of us, I stepped inside and then made my way over to the railing, which had two branching staircases. I looked out over the whole main area in awe, seeing numerous people… No, soldiers… Commandos, moving all around the compound, each one was armed with a rifle and came equip with a full set of hi—tech armor.

What caught my eye the most though, was the amount of people who were my age. Teens and young adults dressed in sweet-looking jackets, blazers, and coats that bore a crest on the left shoulder. I recognized that crest. Those guys… They were… They were…

"Assassins," I said with a smile, "cool."

"Close," Keith said as he put a hand on my shoulder, "they're initiates… Well, I mean a number of them are full-fledged Assassins… But a good majority of them are initiates."

"A lot of these kids are fresh out of high school… Some of them are fresh out of college," said Royce, "regardless, they all share the same goal: To see the Assassins topple the Templars."

That made me smile.

"Why don't you go ahead and mingle for a little while," said Keith, "me and the boys have to report to the council."

"Okay," I said.

I watched as my uncle and his friends headed downstairs as they left to go deliver their report to… Whoever the council is. Me? I decided to take my uncle up on his word and go mingle with some of the initiates… Just kidding, I actually went off to see what kind of cool shit they had inside of this place.

"Uh… Excuse me?" I asked, approaching one of the commandos who was patrolling the compound.

The commando looked at me.

"Hi, I'm kind of new here," I said with a cheerful smile, "do you know where all of the initiates usually hang out?"

The commando said nothing for a moment, then he took a few steps past me and turned.

"Follow me," he ordered.

I nodded and followed. The commando led me from the main area and we headed left towards a series of hallways. I looked on the wall and saw that there was a directory, showing each of the sectors… Or "wings" if you're feeling fancy, that were located on the left side of the compound: Combat Simulation, Free running, Stealth and Espionage, Shooting Range, and driving.

"Thank you," I said.

The commando nodded, turned, and walked back over to his post. I turned and looked back at the directory.

"Hmm…" I murmured.

I looked through my options at least two or three times. So many choices; and I'm sure each of them are a lot of fun.

 _"I don't know what to choose,"_ I thought.

"Hey you!" someone snapped.

I let out a yelp and fell on my ass as I turned around. I looked up and saw a girl, laughing at me. She looked about my age, maybe a little older, she had cropped auburn hair with a few bangs, baby blue eyes and a few freckles on her face. She wore a pair of black torn jeans, a _Destiny 2_ hoodie, and a low-cut tank top that exposed a good portion of her belly.

"Wha… Wha… What the hell?" I asked between gasps.

"Ah-hahahahahahahahahahaha! Gotcha!" she piped as she bent over, laughing hysterically, "ahhhhh! You should've seen your face."

"Ha-ha," I said flatly, "thanks for almost giving me a heart attack."

"Oh, relax girlfriend, I was just having fun," she said as she extended a hand.

I took it and she helped me to my feet.

"Besides, that's what I do to a lot of new comers here at the compound," she said as she dusted me off.

I raised an eyebrow.

"…How did you know that I was new?" I asked.

"You know your way around this place?" she asked.

"…No," I said.

"You know some of the initiates here?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"You get goosebumps when you came to the place?" she asked.

I paused.

"Uh… Maybe a little," I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!" she exclaimed.

I frowned I didn't know who this girl was, but clearly, she was a wild card or something.

"Heh, sorry about that," she said as she scratched her head with embarrassment, "I kind of get my wild side from my mom's side of the family."

"Your mom must be quite the exciting woman at parties then," I said.

"And she doesn't even need a few shots too," she said with a laugh.

I took a step back.

"Okay uh… No offense… But you don't exactly sound sane," I said.

"Don't sound sane? Nah, I'm perfectly sane," she said, "just enjoying life to its fullest is all."

The girl extended a hand again.

"By the way, the name's Bowmen," she said, "Shelby Bowmen."

I looked at the girl, then I looked down at her hand and took it.

"Ailith Waverly," I said with a smile.

We shook hands.

"Waverly?" she asked, "are you Master Waverly's kid?"

My eyes widened.

"Oh… Oh-no… No, no, no… I'm not his kid, I'm uh… I'm his niece," I said, "I uh… I don't really know if I even have a mother or father…"

I started scratching the back of my head.

"I don't really have many memories of them," I said.

Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Don't have many memories of them?" she asked, "what were they killed after you were born?"

I shot a glare at her.

"Sorry… Bad joke," she said, "sorry…"

"It's alright," I said with a light chuckle, "you're not the first to tease me and say shit like that… Or call me an orphan or… Or something else."

"…Hey uh… Want to come with me to the combat simulator?" she asked, "it's a lot of fun."

My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She nodded. I beamed.

"Oh, fuck yeah, girl! Lead the way!" I chimed.

Shelby laughed.

"And here I thought you were one of those "mopey" types," she said as she started leading me to the Combat Simulation sector.

"Why? Because you thought I didn't have a personality?" I asked firmly.

Shelby giggled again.

"Hey, you said it, not me," she said.


	8. Chapter 7: Initiation

Chapter 7

Initiation

Shelby and I headed into the Combat Simulator sector. It was a lot different from what I had envisioned it would look like, there was rows and rows of fighting mats. On each of the fighting mats, I saw one person fighting against holographic projections of some kind. Some of the fights I saw were either hand-to-hand or with a weapon, whether if it was a one-handed weapon, two weapons, two-handed weapons, you name it.

Some of the mats had two people fighting two holographic projections in tandem, almost in complete synchronization. But that wasn't what caught my attention… What really caught my attention was the way these guys were fighting, it was like being on the set of an action movie! I mean… These were young adults… People who were my age or close to their early twenties! I saw each of them pulling off lightning fast combo strikes, timed evasions, flips and spins.

There was one guy I saw… He managed to take on three opponents and beat all their asses in no time flat. He looked a little older than most of the people I've seen here, and had quite a build. He wore an armored vest, a pair of slim pants, and slick boots. He also had dirty blonde hair that was done up military style and had some kind of tattoo on his right arm.

"Who's that guy?" I asked.

Shelby stopped and turned her head.

"Who?" she asked.

I pointed at the guy, who had stepped off the mat and grabbed his towel.

"Pfft, you don't want that girlfriend," she said.

"…His name," I said firmly.

Shelby sighed.

"Kyle Crosby," she said, "he was a high school student and was a part of the JROTC. He tried his shot at joining the military."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He got in, but it wasn't until someone came to him one day, with an offer, asking if he wanted to "Put his talents to better use"," said Shelby, "what they didn't tell him was that he would be using his talents to hunt down people like us… And people like him."

I looked over at Kyle again.

"What do you mean, "people like him"?" I asked.

Shelby didn't respond, instead she just continued leading the way until we arrived at an unused mat. Right next to the mat, there was some kind of machine that had a bunch of buttons that stood pretty tall-up, almost like a pedestal. It was pretty obvious, that machine controlled the mat.

"This is what we use to train, it helps sharpen our skills in hand-to-hand, it sharpens our tandem hits, and it also helps us learn how to develop new techniques with our weapons." said Shelby.

I looked around.

"Uh… Where are the weapons exactly?" I asked, seeing's as this whole sector didn't exactly have any training tool racks.

"The weapons… Are made right in here," Shelby said as she went over to the machine and punched in some kind of code.

Shelby stepped back and something popped out of the right side of the machine. It looked like the hilt of a lightsaber. Shelby grabbed the item and twirled it in her hand before pressing a button. I gasped as an energy blade flared to life.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "lightsaber!"

"Close, it's a photon sword," she said, "we use these when we're out in the field."

Shelby brandished the weapon in her hand before performing a spin and making a powerful downward slash.

"Whoa," I said.

"Don't be going "whoa" yet," she said with a wink.

Shelby went back over to the machine and punched in a series of codes. I watched as the mat hummed to life and generated something in front of Shelby and I: It was... An armored soldier of some kind. No… A Templar Zealot. From a glance, one would guess that the zealot was actually real… And he looked _very_ real.

"What kind of a mat is this?" I asked.

"It's an ultra-reality combat training mat, designed to generate live opponents to help us truly sharpen our skills for when we come across the real thing," said Shelby.

Okay, I know I'm tech savvy, but even that confused me. And Shelby could see the confusion on my face as I scratched my head.

"You know those VR headsets?" she asked.

I nodded.

"This is basically what this is," she said.

"Oh," I said.

Shelby stepped onto the mat and the zealot got in a battle stance.

"Watch and learn," she said eagerly.

I stood back and watched as Shelby tightened her focus and then charged. The zealot engaged her as well, meeting her in the middle. My eyes went wide as I saw Shelby grab hold of the zealot's right shoulder and spin over his back, landing behind him and going for the "no look kill" move, skewering the zealot in the back and killing him. I watched as the zealot fell to the floor and crumbled into a pile of fragments, that quickly dissipated.

"Whoa," I said in disbelief.

"Whoa?" Shelby asked as she turned and looked at me, "you haven't seen nothing yet girl. Kick it up to two opponents."

"Huh? Uh… Okay," I said.

I went over to the machine and did as I was instructed, turning the dial to "Two opponents" and hitting the bright red button. Sure enough, a pair of zealots appeared in front of Shelby, who still had a tightened, focused look on her face. The zealot moved in and Shelby brought her photon sword up, blocking the first series of hits before kicking the first zealot off to the side and blocking the second zealot's hit before delivering a roundhouse to his jaw, causing him to be momentarily stunned.

 _"Damn, this girl has skill,"_ I thought.

The first zealot moved in and swung, causing Shelby to duck and go for a leg sweep, but the zealot jumped, evading the hit and bringing his photon sword, which Shelby parried and brought her right foot up in between his legs, before swinging her blade and taking the man's head off with one clean strike, ending his life.

"Look out!" I exclaimed.

Shelby smiled and flipped her photon sword around, reverse-style, bringing the blade up and blocking the second zealot's sneak attack. I watched as the two found themselves in a blade lock and had begun to push up against each other. I started to shift and squirm, feeling worried if she would be able to beat her opponent.

Suddenly, Shelby headbutt the zealot and put her foot to his knee, and launching herself into the air, performing a backflip and striking him in the face. The zealot stood where he was, stunned giving Shelby the chance to jump forward and drive her blade into his gut, killing him. Both zealots crumbled at her feet.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I had just witnessed.

"Do what?" asked Shelby.

"You moved like you were in The Matrix or some shit," I said, "I've never seen anyone pull off moves like that."

Shelby gave me a grin.

"Curious, are we?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Ever heard of The Animus?" she asked.

I pondered.

"Uh…" I started to say, "I can't say I have."

"Having fun?" asked a voice.

I whirled around and gasped, seeing my uncle approach, with a smile on his face. And that wasn't all, there was someone with him as well, a young man, who looked around my uncle's age, maybe a few years older or so.

"Uh… Uncle, who's this?" I asked.

"This… Is my Mentor," said Keith, "Ailith, meet Jensen Rush."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, kid," he said as he extended a hand, "your uncle has told me quite a bit about you. He says that you're a technical genius."

I smiled and blushed.

"He also says you're a little bit too curious for your own good," said Jensen.

My smile faded.

"He also says you're a proficient hacker," he said, "and that is a quality that makes you a viable candidate to join The Assassins."

My eyes widened. I was a viable candidate to join these guys!?

"Which by the way… You don't mind taking a walk with us, do you?" he asked.

I looked at Jensen, and then over at Shelby, who was watching this all go down.

"I don't… I don't mind," I said.

"Excellent," he said, "come with me."

My uncle followed Jensen, I looked over at Shelby, who was smiling at me and giving me a motion with her head, telling me to get going. Guess she didn't mind being left all by her lonesome, heh-heh.

Anyway, I turned and managed to catch up with the men.

"So… Your uncle tells me that you want to aid us in our cause," he said.

"Yes… Yes Me-I mean… Yes sir," I said, catching myself.

"And despite what he's told you… You are insistent upon this… Yes?" he asked.

"…Yes," I said, slowly.

Jensen chuckled.

"A determined little sprite, eh old friend?" he asked.

"Indeed," said Keith.

The three of us kept walking, leaving the Combat Simulation Wing and heading towards another wing inside of the compound. This wing was located at the front of the compound and was marked, "Initiation Wing". I raised an eyebrow as I read the sign.

"Well… If you insist on helping us… You're going to have to go through the initiation before becoming one of us," said Jensen, "I'm not sure if your uncle has told you this, but being an Assassin isn't all about wearing the robes and looking cool."

I didn't say anything… Actually, I couldn't really say anything, because when we entered the wing, I was caught off guard by what I saw inside: To my right and to my left, I saw rows and rows of futuristic-looking pods, each one was large enough to fit someone inside.

"What. Are. These?" I asked.

"Exactly what you think they are," said Jensen, "these are Animus pods. They're designed to allow you to step into the lives of your ancestor and relive their memories. These pods however have been modified and instead of not only stepping into the lives of your ancestor, you'll be going through a series of simulations as a part of your initiation into the brotherhood."

I looked at each of the machines on each side of me.

 _"So, these are the machines that Shelby told me about,"_ I thought.

I looked at Jensen for a moment.

"…What sort of simulations?" I asked.

"Standard simulations to see if you're cut out to be one of us," said Jensen, "Melee and ranged combat, free running, stealth, and driving. Once you manage to pass through each of these simulations, you'll be evaluated on your overall score. If your score meets or exceeds our expectations, you're in."

"…And if my score doesn't meet your expectations, then what? Am I out?" I asked.

Jensen chuckled.

"No… But you will get the chance to try again when you're ready," he said.

I let out a short breath. For a second there I thought he was going to say I was out if I didn't pass each of the simulations. I mean… My uncle and I had to leave our home because the Templars captured me and put that tracker in my body. If I were to be kicked out of the compound... After seeing where it was located.

I shook my head, rapidly, the thought of the Templars capturing me again, interrogating me and putting another tracker in my body was enough to send chills up my spine. I didn't want to have to go through that again.

"So, tell me Miss Waverly… Are you ready to travel the Eagle's Path?" asked Jensen.

I looked up at the man and gave him a nod.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said.

Jensen motioned for me to follow, leading me over to one of the pods. I watched as Jensen and my uncle got to work, prepping and warming up the machine.

"Alright… And… There," said Keith.

I watched as the pod opened up. My uncle turned and looked at me. Before he could speak, I walked over and climbed into the pod, laying down on my back. I looked down and saw some kind of futuristic-looking glove inside of the pod, which I fit my right hand into.

"Initiating neural uplink," said Keith.

I winced, feeling a sharp stabbing pain in my back.

"Ouch…" I groaned.

"That didn't hurt," he said with a chuckle, "…Initiating vital detection gauntlet."

I suddenly felt the glove become snug and tight on my hand. I started looking from left to right, wondering what else could they be doing. Just then, I heard a distinct whirring sound and a VR-type of headset fastened itself to my head. I looked to my left and saw my uncle poke his head out as he looked down at me.

"Just relax…" he said with a smile, "let your mind go blank."

I gave him a nod.

"Make me proud, kiddo," he said as he pat my head.

I gave him a nod and let out a long breath as the pod closed on me; I closed my eyes, relaxed, and drifted off.


	9. Chapter 8: The Eagle's Path

Chapter 8

The Eagle's Path

I opened my eyes and looked around, to try and get a feel for my surroundings. Unfortunately, it was a little hard to do that, considering that I wasn't anywhere.

 _"I guess… This must be some sort of loading program,"_ I thought as I started walking around, _"problem is, if it is… How's my initiation going to start? Are they going to do it in order? Do it based off my strengths and then move towards my weaknesses?"_

As if to answer my question, I stopped dead as I saw four doors appear out of nowhere, each one had a set of words on the front of them: Melee and ranged combat, free running, stealth and driving.

 _"Oh… So that's how we're doing it huh?"_ I thought.

I looked at each of the doors before me and pondered.

 _"Hmm… Jensen didn't really tell me to do this in any particular order,"_ I thought, _"so… I guess I'll just go with what I'm more familiar with."_

I walked over to the door that had the word "Driving" on it and grabbed the doorknob; I turned the doorknob in my hand, opened the door and stepped inside… But not before groaning as I was met with a blinding ray of light.

I let out a surprised gasp as I opened my eyes and looked around. I was… Outside? In the city? Filled with all sorts of people and vehicles of all shapes and sizes?

" _It's weird… Even though I'm inside of a machine… Everything feels so… Real,"_ I thought as I looked around and started walking down the sidewalk.

As I kept walking, I stopped and looked down, seeing what I was wearing, start to glow and… Break a part in glittering lights!?

"Eep!" I squeaked as I wrapped my arms around my body.

But to my surprise, my clothes weren't disappearing… They were changing. I was given a white leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, a pair of boots, and a pair of gloves.

"…Freaky," I said.

I turned to my left and saw a motorcycle appear, complete with a helmet and a pair of keys. I walked over to the bike and poked it with my index finger, checking to see if it was real. It was. I grabbed the helmet and put it on; no sooner had I done that though, a HUD came online and displayed a text box.

"Whoa," I said.

The text started generating words before my eyes.

"Beginning Driving Simulation," it read.

The text disappeared, and another set of texts appeared before me.

"Mount your motorcycle," it read.

I hopped on my motorcycle and turned the engine over. I let out a surprised gasp as I felt the engine roar to life.

 _"Ooo… Baby's got horsepower,"_ I thought as I bit my lower lip in anticipation.

Just then, I saw more texts appear.

"New objective: Evade the Templar Zealot," it read.

My heart sank.

"Wait, wha-"

But I was cut off as I turned around and saw a Templar Zealot appear right behind me, riding a motorcycle as well. It looked about the same as mine… But sleeker… And a bit heavier.

"…Let's do this," I said.

I turned my head forward, looking at the road and revved up my engine a few times, before speeding off, with the zealot in pursuit. I kept my focus tight as I zoomed down the road, flying past car after car as I tried to break my pursuer's line of sight. Unfortunately, this guy was a lot more persistent than I thought, and I soon found my mind racing as I tried to come up with a way to duck out of sight.

 _"…Let's take this to the freeway,"_ I thought.

As I rode up to the next intersection, I made a hard-left turn and made my way up the main road, heading towards the bridge until I managed to arrive at the exit, as I turned down the curved road and hit the freeway, I gunned it and felt my bike fly down the freeway at incredible speed. I looked back and saw that the zealot was still on me.

 _"I've got to give this guy credit, he's not about to quit,"_ I thought.

I pondered for a moment, then I turned and came to a stop. The zealot, seeing that I had stopped, sped up towards me. I stood my ground, got in a fighting stance and waited.

 _"Wait for it,"_ I thought, _"…wait for it."_

The zealot drew his photon sword and ignited it. I stood my ground. When he got close enough and swung on me, I reached my arm out, grabbed his sword arm, twisted it over my head and yanked him off his bike, throwing him to the ground.

"Gotcha," I said before I hopped back on my own bike and sped off.

As I headed back up onto the main road and entered the city, I managed to find a suitable parking garage for me to hide out in. I smiled as I pulled into the parking garage, hopped off my bike and raised towards the nearest door that led to the stairway. I bust the door open and charged down the stairs, rounding the corner, ducking down, and laying still.

I looked up and listened, keeping my ears open for when the zealot arrived.

 _"Where are you?"_ I thought.

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Three…

Four…

Finally, a text box popped up on my screen, along with a set of words.

"Objective complete," it read.

I smiled.

"Hell yeah," I said as I rose to my feet.

Suddenly, the whole world started to break a part and I was engulfed in a bright white light. The light faded away, and I soon found myself right back where I started. The only difference is that there were three doors now.

"Well… That was easy," I said to myself, "now… Let's see…"

I walked over to the doors again.

"Eenie, meenie… Minee," I said.

I jumped forward, opening the door marked "free-running" and jumped into the shining white light. Just like before, a world was formed around me, the only difference was that I was… On top of a building!?

"Eep!" I squeaked.

Even though I was glad to be in my same attire, minus the helmet, I was still freaking out on the inside. Why the hell was I on top of a building? Unfortunately, the answer I got was not what I expected, because I saw a text box appear right in front of me along with words.

"New objective: Escape the gunship," it read.

I felt my heart sink.

 _"Tell me that's a joke…"_ I thought.

But my question was soon drowned out with dread as I heard the loud droning noise of rotary engines was heard right behind me. I slowly turned my head and sure enough… There was a gunship. And it was armed to the teeth.

"…Fuck," I said.

With no other option… I ran. The gunship gave chase, spitting a hail of rotary rounds my way as I ran across the roof and jumped over to the next roof, and then the next, and then the next.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ I thought.

I jumped over to the next building and kept running, only to stop when I saw… The next building was across the street from me!

"Shit! I'm dead," I groaned.

The text box appeared again, along with more words.

"Perform the Bound of Faith," it read.

My eyes widened. Is this thing serious? Bound of Faith? The building is across the fucking street, I'll kill myself! Just as those thoughts started swimming through my head, I heard the gunship's engines getting louder. I turned my head and saw it was still spitting rounds my way.

 _"Welp… Worse comes to worse, I'll just de-sync,"_ I thought.

I took a few steps back, got in a ready position, bolted and launched myself from the roof. As I flew, I found myself… Flying. Flying as I made my way from one roof to another. Before I knew it, I hit the roof of the other building and rolled to a stop.

 _"How did-"_

But my thoughts were interrupted. The gunship was still coming. I bolted again.

 _"Damn, damn, damn, damn!"_ I thought as I kept running.

I kept going until I can across the roof of another building that was across from me. This one however, was separated from an alleyway gap. Without even stopping to think, I took a few steps back, and jumped forward, throwing my arms out in front of myself and grabbing onto the ledge before slowly dropping down to the ground… Slowly and carefully. I landed on the ground softly and looked around fast, moving over to a nearby dumpster and climbed inside, ducking down as deep and low as I could go.

 _"Ugh… This may smell rancid… But it's better than being out there,"_ I thought.

Sure enough, I heard the gunship flying overhead. I stayed still, not moving from my hiding spot, I kept my breathing slow and steady as well. Much like with the first simulation, I waited four minutes, until the gunship flew off. A text box appeared right in front of me, followed by the words I wanted to see…

"Objective complete," it read.

I smiled. The world started to break a part all around me just like before and I was in the loading program again. I turned around and was faced with two doors this time. I started to make my way over to "Melee and ranged combat" when I stopped.

 _"…No… Not yet,"_ I thought.

I turned my attention over to the door marked "Stealth", opened it and jumped into the ray of light. The light faded, and I soon found myself in… An office building. It was dark… Well, dimly lit, but regardless it was hard to see. Just then, the text box appeared right in front of me, followed by my objective.

"Objective: Make your way to the exit. Avoid detection at all cost," it read.

I raised an eyebrow.

 _"At all cost? What does that-"_

But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard faint footsteps, followed by sight of a searchlight not too far from me. I gasped and ran right into the nearest cubicle, hiding in the corner as best as I could, to keep myself from getting spotted. I slowly peeked around the corner and saw something that nearly made me pass out: A tall, heavily armored figure that was carrying a light machine gun in his hands and had some kind of melee weapon right on his lower back. If I had to guess, I'd say that was a Cross Guard.

 _"He's huge!"_ I thought with alarm.

It was true, he was huge, I'd have to guess that the Cross Guard was at least six or six foot one.

 _"Well, it's not so bad, it's not like there's more than one,"_ I thought.

I heard the Cross Guard's footsteps become more and more faint as he walked away from my position. I slowly crept out of the cubicle and started moving down the row, keeping a low profile and keeping my ears open in case if the Cross Guard came back. Unfortunately, I heard more footsteps right in front of me, and I was forced to dive into another cubicle. I saw another Cross Guard appear around the corner a few seconds later.

 _"I stand corrected,"_ I thought.

The Cross Guard started to walk past the cubicle I was hiding in, when he stopped. I felt my body start to shiver. Did he know I was here? Just as the thought entered my mind, I saw the text box appear.

"Assassinate the Cross Guard," it read.

My eyes widened.

 _"Assassinate with what!? I'm completely unarmed!"_ I thought.

Just as my thought had finished, my forearms started to glow, I looked down and saw a pair of bladed weapons on my wrists. I looked at both weapons before making a fist with my right hand, making the blade shoot out.

 _"Whoa,"_ I thought.

As I was busy admiring the weapon, I failed to keep an eye on the Cross Guard, who had turned around and spotted me. I gasped.

"Wait, wait!" I called out.

But the Cross Guard raised his weapon and fired. I dropped to the ground, groaning in pain and pressing down on the wounds in my chest, which were bleeding profusely.

"F-F-Fuck," I groaned.

I slowly looked up and saw the Cross Guard toss his weapon off to the side before drawing his second weapon: A pike.

"Oh god," I said.

As the Cross Guard raised his weapon above me, I saw the text box appear right in front of my eyes.

"Objective failed," it read.

The text box disappeared. The pike came down and went through my stomach, I let out a pained groan and coughed up blood. I felt my body start to go cold and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 9: Induction

Chapter 9

Induction

 ** _"GAH!"_**

I awoke in a cold sweat, I looked around and saw that I was in the loading program again. I frowned and slammed my fist into the ground in anger.

"Dammit," I cursed, "I shouldn't have hesitated."

Actually, I wouldn't call it hesitation… I just took too long. Regardless, I rose to my feet and headed over to the door marked "Stealth"; as I reached for the doorknob, I saw something appear out of the corner of my eye. It was another door, this one was marked "Home". If I had to guess, this door must only appear if initiates couldn't stomach traveling the path. I stared at the door for a good long while, but I didn't feel myself moving towards it.

As I kept staring at the door, I heard a voice in the back of my mind, telling me to back out. Telling me that this wasn't worth it. Telling me to just let my uncle and his friends handle this. But… At the same time, I heard another voice. Telling me to push forward.

This voice I heard… It was different. It was a voice of warmth. Of comfort. A voice I felt like I heard from somewhere before. I turned my head back towards the door marked "Stealth" again; and as soon as I did, I felt something inside of my chest. A warm sensation I couldn't describe. I reached forward and grabbed the doorknob, turned it and walked into the light.

The light faded, and I was back in the simulation again, this time… I was ready. I moved through the office building until I ended up where I died… De-synced I mean. Sure enough, just like before, the Cross Guard moved right past me and stopped. I looked down at my arms and saw the wrist blades appear just like before. I made a fist with my right hand and the blade shot out, I looked up at the Cross Guard and jumped forward, driving my blade into his back. The Cross Guard let out a pained groan as he felt the blade enter him. As I pulled it out, I watched my target drop to his knees and fall forward with a dull thud, dead.

I hid back in the cubicle again and waited. Sure enough, I heard another Cross Guard coming to investigate the noise. When he came within range, I jumped out from around the corner and stabbed him in the chest, before pulling him around the corner and laying him down. I looked around, scanning the area rather quickly for any more Cross Guards before slowly stepping out into the open and making my way to the exit again, which turned out to be an elevator. I raced over to the elevator door and hit the button; no sooner had I done that, I saw the text box appear.

"Objective complete," it read.

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief as the world around me started to break a part.

 _"Three down,"_ I thought as I appeared in the loading program again.

I turned and looked at the last door standing before me.

 _"One to go,"_ I thought as I walked over to it.

I opened the door and stepped into the light. The light quickly faded, and I found myself in… A subway?

 _"The hell? What am I doing here?"_ I thought.

As the thought entered my head, I looked down and saw that my clothes were glowing. Changing. I stood in place, dressed in a hooded blazer, a pair of slim pants, and a pair of sleek boots. I looked down at my arms and saw that I had the wrist blades on me again, and not only that, but I also had a pistol and a photon sword as well.

"Whoa," I said in disbelief.

I looked up and saw the text box in front of me.

"Kill the Templar," it read.

The text box disappeared and standing in front of me was a Templar Zealot. As I stared at him, I felt something in my right hand. I looked down and saw what it was, it was some kind of helmet. I put it on my head and felt it get fastened into place. The helmet came on, displaying a fully automated HUD.

 _"This just might come in handy,"_ I thought with a smile.

I turned my attention back towards the zealot, the two of us staring each other down. Within a split second, I reached for my pistol and started squeezing off shots at my opponent, who had also drawn his side arm and started firing on me as well. As we fired bolt after bolt, the two of us ducked and dodged each other's hits as we each moved in on one another, getting closer and closer. The zealot jumped up and launched himself from a nearby pillar, while I slid right under him. As we crossed each other, it felt as if time had… Slowed down. As out bolts came flying out, I could almost see the trail of photon discharge.

I came to a stop, the zealot hit the ground and rolled to a stop. The two of us jumped to our feet and raised our weapons, our fingers were on the triggers, which were immediately pulled… But there was a problem.

 _"Empty,"_ I thought.

I tossed my pistol off to the side, the zealot did the same. I cracked my knuckles.

 _"Alright Ailith, you've used your VR headset numerous times,"_ I thought, _"just… Just cut loose and let him have it."_

And with that, I jumped at the zealot, throwing the first punch, which he blocked. The fight was on. One after another, I threw punches and jabs at the zealot with lightning speed, but he managed to block and parry the bulk of them, before countering my twelfth hit, swatting my hand away and knocking me into a nearby pillar. The zealot came on me and threw a punch, forcing me to dodge. I heard the zealot's fist go through a portion of the pillar, causing me to shiver, when he threw another punch, I ducked again, and the zealot's hit went through a portion of the pillar just like before. When he went for a roundhouse, I ducked and punched him in the stomach, before going for a kick to his face, followed by a roundhouse to the side of his jaw.

A loud, metallic crunch was heard, as my boot connected with the zealot's helmet. The zealot looked at me and I saw that his visor was severely cracked.

"That visor might need to be looked at," I said.

The zealot charged at me, swinging blindly and forcing me to keep my guard up. The zealot went for a leg sweep, but I jumped, dodging it. Without warning though, I was met with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, as well as a punch to the gut and another punch to the chest, which sent me flying to the ground. I grimaced and groaned, feeling the pain shoot through me.

 _"Fucking hell, that hurt,"_ I thought.

I let out a pained cough and slowly sat up, but had to raise my foot up and kick the zealot in the stomach as he came upon me, sending him back a few steps. I jumped to my feet and charged at him, throwing a quick jab, which he blocked, along with the next jab. I frowned and kicked the zealot in the side, causing him to stumble and letting me land five quick jabs to his chest, along with a straight shot to his face, sending him stumbling back. Without losing momentum, I jumped at him, planting my foot to his chest and launching myself off of him, knocking him back with a backflip kick. I stuck the landing and looked up, seeing the zealot trying to collect himself.

 _"Got you,"_ I thought as I drew my photon sword and charged.

I took my photon sword and swung with all my might, aiming for the zealot's neck, but I was met with… His own photon sword!

"Oh, come on!" I snapped, seeing him block my hit.

The zealot moved my blade off to the side with a twirl of his wrist as he prepared to come in for a riposte, but I jumped back and jumped forward, my blade meeting his own. Soon the two of us started trading swings with each other, sparks danced as our weapons collided with one another repeatedly. When we got into a sword lock, I brought my leg up and kicked both of his legs apart from each other, before kicking him right in the crotch and decking clocking him right in the jaw. The zealot fell over, but he didn't stay down for long; and before I knew it, he was up and coming at me again.

It's only fair to mention though, that while I was fighting him… I felt… Strange. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the longer this fight dragged on, the more I felt something resonating within me. And what's more, I felt my mind start to become more focused… Tightened.

"Alright you sone of a bitch," I said as I gave my sword a quick twirl before getting into a ready stance, "thrill me."

I beckoned with my free hand, and the zealot charged. The two of us started trading strikes again for a good long minute, before the zealot deflected a low slash and kicked my photon sword out of my hand. The zealot followed up the disarm with a backhand, sending me flying into the wall. I let out a pained cry before falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"Damn," I groaned.

I slowly rose up on all fours, before raising my feet up and kicking the zealot in the stomach. I jumped to my feet and jumped at the zealot, clocking the man in the jaw and delivering a roundhouse to his face, causing him to stumble backward and fall to the ground. Without hesitating, I made a fist with my right hand and the blade shot out. I pounced, landed on the zealot and stabbed him in the neck.

"Rest in peace," I said with a smirk.

I saw the text box appear in front of me.

"Objective complete," it read.

Another set of words appeared.

"Initiation complete," it read.

As I rose to my feet, the world around me started to break up and I was engulfed in a bright, light.

I opened my eyes, slowly sat up and looked around. I climbed out of the pod and jumped back, seeing that I was surrounded by… A lot of hooded people. No… Assassins… Assassin Masters.

 _"Aw geez,"_ I thought.

"These are the words spoken by our ancestors. The words that lay at the heart of our creed," said the first master.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent," said the second master.

"Hide in plain sight," said the third master.

"Never compromise the brotherhood," said the fourth master.

The fourth master that spoke. That voice. It was my uncle!

"Let these tenets be branded upon your mind," said the sixth master, "follow them and be uplifted. Break them at your peril."

I looked over at my uncle, who a walked over and took my right hand, I watched as he attached something to my wrist. It was those wrist blades that I used in those two simulators, but when I made a fist, the blade that shot out was… Different, from the one in the simulator. This blade seemed to have super-heated energy along the edge.

 _"Cool,"_ I thought with a smile.

"Ailith Waverly is dead. She has been culled from this world, with her sins and failures turned to dust," said the seventh master, "tonight, she is reborn… A novice of the Assassin Brotherhood."

I looked at the masters, each of them bowed before turning and leaving, except for my uncle, who pulled his hood off and gave me a hearty pat on the back.

"Way to go kiddo," he said, "you're one of us now."

I didn't say anything, I just looked down at my wrist blade as the weapon retracted back into the… Sheath.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel… Weird," I said, "…weirds good, right? When I was in The Animus, I was able to pull of moves and maneuvers that no one in the real world is capable of, and I could feel… Like my body was becoming more… Loose."

My uncle smiled.

"We were trying to break your chains Ailith," he said, "if you're going to join the Assassins, you must learn to go beyond the limits of an ordinary human. You need to be faster, stronger, smarter especially when going toe-to-toe with the Templars."

"Faster, stronger, and smarter?" I asked.

My uncle nodded.

"This is a new war we're fighting, kiddo," he said, "with these change in times, our enemy continues to improve," he said, "as such, we must improve as well. We can't keep to our same roots."

I looked down at the wrist blade and then looked back up at my uncle.

"So, when do I go out and start hunting these bastards?" I asked.

My uncle laughed.

"When you start hunting?" he asked, "Ailith… You're only a novice, if you go out there right now and start picking a fight with the Templars, you won't last. You might've picked up a few tricks due to the Bleeding Effect while being in the pod… But you need to hone them."

My uncle pat my head.

"Besides, we need to decide on which master is going to take you out to the field for your first mission, if and when you get one," he said.

"W-W-Wait, what!?" I exclaimed, "a master!?"

My uncle nodded.

"Well… Feel free to mingle if you wish, get a feel for the new skills you've acquired," he said, "but be sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

I watched my uncle start to walk away.

"Why should I get plenty of rest?" I asked, curiously.

"Because you might get your first mission tomorrow," he said as he left the Initiation Wing.

"…Right," I said under my breath.

With nothing else to say or do, I left the Initiation Wing as well.


	11. Chapter 10: Getting your blade wet

Chapter 10

Getting your blade wet

I slowly woke up from a deep, restful sleep. It felt strange… I couldn't remember the last time I slept this well. I looked around my bedroom, still in complete disbelief on where I was. I still didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I was here… That I was a member of this group of highly trained warriors. That I was a part of the Assassins.

 _"It almost feels like a dream,"_ I thought as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched.

But this wasn't a dream. And it sure as hell wasn't a simulation or some shit. This was real. What I went through yesterday was real. I climbed out of bed and looked down at my hands, I started opening and closing them a couple of times. I lifted up my legs a couple of times as well.

 ** _"We were trying to break your chains…"_**

My uncle's words echoed in my mind. I looked over at the wall in my room and started to get a crazy idea. I got in a ready position, and ran towards the wall. When I was a few feet from the wall, I jumped forward and planted my right foot on the wall and launched myself off of it, flipping backwards and landing safely. I felt my heart start racing.

 _"Holy shit,"_ I thought, _"I couldn't do that before."_

I looked up at the wall again and grinned. I took a few steps back, ran forward and jumped. Sure enough, I found myself running along the wall, before launching myself off it, front flipping through the air and sticking the landing.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe that what my uncle's mentor said was true. That "Bleeding Effect" or whatever it was, allowed me to perform moves that I never could before, almost as if I were in some kind of videogame. As I rose to my feet, I felt a foreign thought enter my head and I smiled.

I got into a fighting stance and started throwing a few mock punches at the air.

 _"Precise,"_ I thought, seeing how fast and hard I could punch.

I started throwing out a few high kicks, twist kicks, and even a round house.

 _"Strong,"_ I thought.

I kept throwing out a combination of kicks, punches now, even a few chops and leg sweeps. Every move that I made, every strike I threw out, was tight, precise and strong. Never in my entire life had I ever thought that I would be able to pull off moves like this.

"Having fun?" asked a voice.

"GAH!" I yelped.

As I performed another leg sweep, I slipped up and fell over with a thud. I looked up to see who it was: It was my uncle and he was in his assassin attire, complete with the whole hooded coat and everything.

"Gah! U-U-Uncle Keith," I stammered.

My uncle laughed.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important," he said.

I frowned.

"Not cool," I said.

"And practicing your kung-fu is?" he asked.

I puffed up my cheeks and rose to my feet, dusting myself off.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked.

My uncle responded by tossing something at me, which I caught and examined. It looked like some kind of holoprojector. Like what you would see in those sci-fi movies or games. I pressed a button on the side and sure enough, the device came to life, showing a holographic picture of a Templar Watchman.

"The council has given me the go ahead to let me take you out into the field," he said, "they said they want to see how well you can perform after going through the simulations."

"So basically, I'll be getting my feet wet?" I asked.

"Pretty much," said Keith.

My uncle reached around the corner and pulled out a rather large suitcase, handing it to me.

"Get dressed, I'll explain when you come out," he said.

My uncle walked out and closed the door, leaving me to get dressed. I looked at the suitcase and opened it. Inside was the following items, a simple white hooded blazer, a pair of pants, boots, a mask to cover the lower-half of my face, and a pair of fingerless gloves. I frowned, but said nothing as I started to get undressed and began to put my clothes on and grab my hidden blade as well. I walked out of my bedroom and looked up at my uncle, who was looking back at me.

"…What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

He put his helmet on.

"Come on," he said, "let's go."

My uncle started walking. I followed.

"Your target is Marco Bekim, a member of the Watchmen," he said, "your assignment is plain and simple, find him and kill him."

Plain and simple… If there's anything I learned from hacking into files that I'm not supposed to hack into and playing video games… It's that _nothing_ is plain and simple. My uncle and I headed towards the elevator, got in and went up to the parking garage. Upon reaching our stop, I had to ask…

"Hey uncle… Are you mad at me?" I asked.

My uncle stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean… Are you mad that I had to be brought to the brotherhood… Earlier than you had probably intended?" I asked.

My uncle looked at me, then he chuckled.

"…No," he said as he pat my head, "in fact… I'm actually happy."

"Happy?" I asked, sounding confused.

"Yes," he said, "not many people such as yourself would want to sign on to our cause so quickly. Those who've encountered the Templars usually only seek us out for protection… Nothing more."

I couldn't see why not; the Assassins seem like a bunch of tough badasses, so of course someone would want to seek them out for protection.

"Do you ever provide protection for those who seek out the Assassins?" I asked.

"…Not always," my uncle said as he led us over to his bike.

Now… I've seen a lot of supped up bikes over the years by this thing was… Wow. The bike was a chrome white color and looked like Suzuki Motorcycle, crossed with that light cycle from the movie _Tron_.

"When can I get one of these?" I asked.

My uncle laughed.

"Let's take care of this assignment first and then we'll talk about getting you some of your own toys, kiddo," he said as he hopped on his bike.

When my uncle turned the engine over, I felt my whole-body shiver as I heard and felt the engine rev up.

 _"It even sounds like the light cycle,"_ I thought.

"Get on," said Keith.

I nodded and hopped on behind my uncle, wrapping my arms around his waist before he took off.

 _"Wow that's fast!"_ I thought, letting out a sharp gasp.

My uncle flew out of the parking garage and made a hard-right turn before going down the street. I must admit… I found myself shaking for a little bit, I couldn't handle the bike's velocity as we flew down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Downtown," said Keith, "that's where Marco is."

"Why there?" I asked.

"A lot of crime goes on downtown," said Keith, "so naturally, the Templars see it as an opportunity to try and seize control, try and bring order to it."

"And by order you mean…" I started to say.

"Use it as a chance to hunt down more of our agents, as well as chase down the criminals," said Keith, "a perfect cover."

"Oh… Wait, why do we have assassins downtown?" I asked.

My uncle laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "to keep things under control while also maintaining freedom. If the Templars can gain control of downtown, they'll be free to deploy Watchmen there."

"And keep the people in line, right? Keep them in control while they gain more power…" I said.

My uncle nodded.

"There's a difference between maintaining order and asserting authority, kiddo," he said, "a lot of people think that the Templars are just simply doing their job, helping to maintain freedom in our country. But they're blind to their actions. It's our job to make them see the truth."

I didn't say anything this time, I just stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. My uncle and I arrived downtown, he parked the car and we got off.

"Follow me," he said.

I did as I was told. Together my uncle and I moved through the city, making our way to a nearby building.

"…What now?" I asked.

"We go up," he said.

I watched as my uncle loaded something into his gauntlet, point it up and fire at the edge of the roof, my uncle grabbed hold of me, tugged and zipped right up. My uncle grabbed hold of the edge, I did the same and the two of us climbed up on top.

"When can I get one of those?" I asked.

My uncle laughed.

"When you're a high enough rank," he said, "now, come with me."

I followed my uncle along the edge of the roof.

"Climb up here," he said.

I felt my heart start racing.

"Relax, I'm not going to push you off," he said.

I swallowed and slowly climbed onto the edge of the roof, getting down on one knee.

"Wh-Why am I up here exact-I mean… Why are we up here?" I asked.

"This is called getting a good vantage point," he said, "assassins use this as a means of getting a feel for the who whole area in a city, town, or forest. People, places, crime, targets, opportune chances, you name it."

I looked around the whole area a few times.

"All I see is just people walking through the city and cars in the street," I said.

"Stop limiting yourself Ailith, you're only seeing with your eyes," said Keith, "you're an assassin now. You need to see things from a different point of view."

"How?" I asked.

"Calm yourself, clear your mind, free it, do not open just your eyes… But your other senses as well," said Keith.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I closed my eyes.

 _"Clear my mind… Clear my mind…"_ I thought.

My heart beat started to slow down, as I opened my eyes, I could feel all of the noises around me become drowned out. I started to shift my eyes throughout all of downtown, getting a feel for where everything is… Where everything was. Every time my eyes stopped, I was able to… "Pickup" on the sounds coming from that specific area only and nowhere else. I heard people having conversations, I heard cars coming, stopping and going, I could hear music coming from some of the buildings, I saw stray animals and homeless people.

"Can you see everything?" asked Keith.

I broke my concentration.

"I saw everything," I said.

"Well done," he said, "do you see Marco Bekim?"

I looked down at the street and concentrated again. I slowly scanned the city when suddenly, my vision to changed and I could make out a glowing golden figure who was making his way into a movie theatre.

 _"Whoa,"_ I thought.

My vision reverted to normal and I shook my head. I don't know what that was… And quite frankly… I don't want to know… Who am I kidding, of course I want to know. The problem is I don't exactly have time to ask.

"Well?" asked Keith.

"He went into the Regal Cinemas movie theatre," I said.

My uncle cursed.

"Dammit," he said, "I was hoping he wouldn't be heading into such an… Infamous place."

I opened my mouth to ask what my uncle meant, but I stayed silent because I automatically knew what he meant. Apparently, many years ago, movie theatres had developed a bit of a bad reputation because some sick, twisted bastards would sometimes walk in and start shooting up the place.

Since the Templars had taken over, I heard they stepped up the security. Facial capture cameras, hidden metal detectors when you pass through the doorways, silent alarms to call in Zealots, the works.

"I won't be able to go in there with you, not without drawing attention," said Keith, "you on the other hand…"

"Wait, you mean I'll have to go in alone!?" I sputtered.

"Relax, you're wearing little to no armor," said Keith, "and plus you're only a novice, which means you can practically pass as regular citizen with what you have on."

I looked down at myself. He wasn't wrong.

"Now…" he said.

My uncle grabbed hold of me and pulled me close to him.

"Hang on tight," he said, "and whatever you do… Don't freak out."

"Wh-What? Why?" I asked, sounding worried.

My uncle didn't say, instead he climbed onto the edge of the roof… And jumped.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YI! YI! YI! YI! YI! YI! YI!"_** I wailed.

Just then, there was a loud _"whoosh"_ and before my very eyes, my uncle and I were gliding over the streets as we made our way down to the theatre.

 _"Holy shit,"_ I thought.

My uncle leveled out, stood up right while in the air and stuck the landing.

"Ahh! Hey!" I yelped, feeling him bonk me on the head.

"What did I just say?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Jerk," I said as I puffed up my cheeks.

I let go and dusted myself off… Don't ask me why… I just did, okay?

"So… All I have to do is just go in there, kill the guy and walk out right?" I asked.

"It's not that simple," said Keith, "you can't just kill the guy outright, you need to make sure that you do it properly… Inconspicuously… Make sure no one catches you do it out in the clear blue. Sure the inside of the movie theatres are dark, but that doesn't mean people aren't going to turn around and hear you offing someone."

My uncle poked me in the forehead.

"You need to play this smart, Ailith, this is a new war we're fighting… One that we're losing at the moment, we can't afford any mistakes," he said, "you're an assassin, not a murderer."

"…So how do I go about this?" I asked.

"Do it quiet and make sure you get out fast, the moment someone catches his corpse, the place will be crawling with zealots," said Keith, "understand?"

I nodded.

"Good," he said.

He pat me on the head.

"Remember your training, and good luck," he said.

I watched as my uncle fired his grappler onto the roof of the movie theatre and zipped right up to the top. I turned and looked over at the movie theatre entrance. I let out a breath and pulled off my mask and hoodie before I started walking over to the cashier.

"Hi, can I help you miss?" he asked.

I looked up.

"…One ticket for… _BlackOut_ ," I said.

" _BlackOut_ huh? Heh, you a fan of post-apocalypse movies?" he asked as he started ringing up my ticket.

I shrugged.

"Kind of," I said.

"Okay… ID please," he said.

I felt my throat tighten. I didn't think he'd ask for my ID.

"Uh… Hold on," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

I started to go for my ID… But I hesitated. Would my records show up on his computer? And if show would it show that I was taken by the Templars? Would the guy notice, not say anything but call in the zealots as soon as I walked through the door? The very thought made my chest tight.

"Is something wrong miss?" he asked.

His voice made me snap out of my trance.

"Uh… I think I misplaced my ID," I said, trying to give the guy an innocent smile.

The cashier sighed.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but the film you want to see is rated R… And if you don't have your ID-"

"That's okay, that's okay," I interrupted, "I can just uh… I can see uh…"

I looked at the roster of movies that were playing, but a lot of them were either rated R or PG-13.

"Uh… N-Never mind," I said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned to leave when he stopped me.

"Hey, wait," he said.

I turned and looked at him.

"Look… You seem like a really nice girl," he said, "I know I might get in trouble for this and all but… Here. Let me ring you up that ticket."

I smiled. The cashier rung up my ticket and handed it to me.

"Thanks… How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"It's on the house," he said with a wink.

I smiled again.

"Thanks," I said.

"Enjoy your movie," he said.

"I will," I said.

I walked over to the door and headed into the theatre, true to my uncle's word, the metal detector didn't go off. I made my way over to the usher, who was a woman in her late-20s to early-30s, where she proceeded to tear my ticket and tell me which theatre to go to. I started walking over to my designated theatre, but when I was at a good enough distance, I concentrated and felt my vision change just like before. I looked around the theatre for a moment, trying to find out where my target went. As I kept looking, I looked down at the floor and saw something that caught my attention: His footprints.

 _"Bingo,"_ I thought as I started to follow his trail.

I kept my head up and put my hands in my pockets, whistling nonchalantly as I started walking to my target's location, which led me to the right side of the theatre. When I made it to the hallway, I saw where the trail led to…

 _"The Curse of Crooked Lane?"_ I thought with a disgusted smirk, _"ugh… This guy likes slasher movies?"_

I shook my head and headed for the theatre, slowly opening the door and stepping into the theatre. I made my way up the ramp and stopped to look up at the screen for a moment. I don't know much about this movie, but apparently, it's supposed to be some fan made movie that's based off of a movie that was made back in 2010 or something. That's all I really know though, I don't really watch a lot of slasher horror movies, mainly because the directors seem to outweigh the "horror" with "gore", so instead of a bunch of heart-pumping, piss your pants jump scares, it's just a bunch of cringe-worthy, toe-curling gore from seeing someone getting their insides ripped out or something.

…Sorry, I got distracted. I looked up at the theatre and saw my target, seeing near the top row. My vision reverted to normal and I slowly made my way to his location, trying to keep calm. I've never had to kill anyone before, sure I've killed a bunch of people in videogames, but that was different…

 _"Wait… Maybe that's how I should just do it… Just think of this as a videogame…"_ I thought as I kept walking up to the top, _"…no, that won't work. Maybe I can just think of this as… As uh… Ugh, who am I kidding? I can't psyche myself out of this."_

Suddenly, while I was in mid-stride, I felt something resonating within me again and I felt my body become… Loose. And not so tensed up. I felt my muscles relax and my mind began to become clear and calm. I stopped at the row behind Marco's and turned to look at him. He didn't suspect anything. I let out a small breath and made my way down the row, stopping at a chair right behind him and sitting down. I looked down at Marco, my right hand started opening and closing as I felt something within me start resonating again.

I leaned forward and put my left hand on his shoulder. Marco turned and looked at me. I smiled.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Oh, hi," he whispered back with a wave, "are you enjoying the movie?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not really a big fan of slasher films," I said.

Before he could reply, I flicked my right wrist and my blade shot out. I clapped my hand over his mouth as I quietly stuck the blade into the back of his head.

"I prefer murder mystery films," I whispered.

I slowly pulled out my blade and retracted it, sitting Marco up right and getting up to go. But before I started to leave, I stopped and looked at him. A foreign thought entered my head and I climbed over into Marco's row, I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture.

 _"For proof,"_ I thought as I put the phone back into my pocket and started to leave.

I made my way out of the theatre, letting out a long breath.

 _"…That was easy… Kind of,"_ I thought, _"now to get back to Uncle Keith."_

"Excuse me miss," said a voice.

I felt my heart jump, I whirled around to see who spoke. I turned pale. It was the usher.


	12. Chapter 11: It's always too easy

Chapter 11

It's always too easy

"I'm going to ask you again," said the usher, "your theatre was over on the other side. Why did you come over here?"

"Uh… Uh… I was…" I tried to say, "I just thought I'd do some exploring."

"Exploring huh?" asked the usher.

"Yeah, you know, just see what other movies were playing you know?" I asked innocently.

"Well, they have this new movie playing right now," said the usher, "it's called "Bullshit"."

I swallowed. I'm screwed.

"Now… I'll ask you again… Why did you come over here?" she asked.

I had to think fast, if I didn't come up with another good excuse, I was done for.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"Uh… I got a text from my friend saying that she was uh… Here?" I asked, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Oh really?" she asked, "your friend's name wouldn't happen to be… Karyn Westover would it?"

I turned pale. How did she know?

"Oh yeah… I know who you are… Ailith Waver-"

 ** _WHAM!_**

I punched the bitch right in the nose and made a run for it, making my way to the main area. Just then, a bell went off in my head and I came to a halt.

 _"I can't let her follow me outside, she might call reinforcements,"_ I thought.

I looked around fast and saw that I was right next to the restrooms.

 _"I'll have to take her out in there, try to make it look convincing,"_ I thought.

"There you are," said a voice.

I whirled around and saw the usher… Templar Agent, was standing right behind me. I bolted into the bathroom. She followed.

"Ehehe, you've got yourself cornered punk," she said as she wiped the blood dripping from her nostrils.

I clenched my fists and pulled my hood over my head and put my mask on.

"…How did you know about Karyn?" I asked, "what did you bastards do to her?"

"Ahh… Curious, are we?" she asked, "don't worry, we didn't do anything _bad_ to her. We just asked her a couple of questions… Told her what kind of person you really were… Then we gave her the same treatment just like the other poor saps we come across who associate themselves with you heretics."

I felt my heart stop. I couldn't believe it, they put a tracker in her, just like me.

"What a pity, now it seems you'll have to stay as far away from your little friend as you can so she won't turn you over to us," she said before letting out a loud cackle.

I gritted my teeth. I was pissed… No, I was **_livid._**

"You cackling hyena," I said in a dark tone.

The Templar stopped laughing and looked at me.

 ** _"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_** I screamed.

In a flash, I lunged and punched her right in the chest. Time seemed to slow down all around me as numerous cracks were heard when my strike broke… at least five broken ribs from the number of cracks I heard. I looked to my left and saw her throw a counter punch, I ducked and jumped up, planting my foot onto her chest and launching myself off her, like it was a landing pad, backflip kicking her and causing her to stumble. When I stuck the landing, time seemed to start speeding up again. I looked up and saw the Templar was leaning against the wall, coughing up blood and wincing.

"You little bitch… How the fuck did you do that?" she growled, "how the fuck did you move so fast!?"

"Maybe you blinked," I said as I rose to my feet.

I got in a ready stance and extended a hand.

"Come," I said as I beckoned her.

The Templar growled and charged. We soon found ourselves trading deadly blows with each other. Just like in the simulation, I let my mind free, allowing my body to deliver lightning fast strikes and make carefully timed blocks and dodges. When the Templar blocked my next right cross, she went for a leg sweep, but a blocked it with a kick and turned right around, kicking her right in the nose and causing her to stumble back before falling backwards and landing right into an empty stall. I marched over to the woman as she tried to get up, when she went for a right cross, I ducked and punched her right under the ribs, causing her to cough up blood.

"This is for Karyn," I growled.

I took the woman by the head and slammed her against the left wall of the stall we were in repeatedly, before kicking her in the left leg and breaking it. Then I tripped her up with a whip of my leg, causing her to fall and hit the back of her head against the toilet, killing her. I stood over her, panting heavily. I looked at the blood on the wall, then the blood on the toilet and finally the blood on the floor. I looked down at my hands and saw there was a bit of blood on them too.

 _"I need to clean these,"_ I thought.

I was about to go wash my hands when I stopped, I looked down at the Templar again and a thought entered my mind. Without a second thought, I closed the stall door and crawled under it, I rose to my feet and then proceeded to wash my hands.

 ** _"We just asked her a couple of questions… Told her what kind of person you really were… Then we gave her the same treatment just like the other poor saps we come across who associate themselves with you heretics."_**

Those words… They cut deep into my heart… Like a the very hidden blade on my wrist. I shivered and started breathing rapidly as I soon started to become consumed with sadness and anger. Karyn… My long-time friend… Bugged like I was… And who knows what kind of lies those damned Templars told her. The very thought made me want to break the bathroom mirror.

 _"Calm down Ailith… Calm down,"_ I thought as I got finished washing my hands, _"…just… Just try to keep calm… Make your way out of the building… Try not to draw attention to yourself."_

I dried my hands, took a deep breath, pulled my hood off and started to make my way out of the building.

 _"Act casual,"_ I thought as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Slowly, but surely, I made my way out of the theatre and headed down the street. When I was a good enough distance, I quickly rounded the corner and whistled for my uncle. I looked up as I heard something blowing in the wind. My uncle landed, superhero style, and rose to his feet.

"Well?" he asked.

I showed him the picture. My uncle smiled.

"Well done," he said with a smile, "you managed to take out your-"

My uncle fell silent as he looked at me.

"…What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

"…Ailith, what's wrong?" he asked.

This time, I responded by jumping forward and hugging my uncle, crying into his chest.

"A-Ailith?" he asked, sounding confused.

"…They… They found her… They found K-Karyn… A-A-And they p-put a tracker in her, like they did with me," I sobbed.

My uncle sighed and just hugged me, patting my back.

"…I'm sorry kiddo," he said softly, "…but… Now you have an idea of the kind of struggle we're facing right now. The Templars… They'll do anything in their power to try and stop us… Even if it means targeting those we care the most about."

I looked up at my uncle, who proceeded to wipe away my tears.

"Will… Will I be able to… Break their hold on her?" I asked, "that's… That's what you would call it right? I'm… I'm not sure I used the right word…"

My uncle chuckled.

"Well… I'm not going to lie to you, kiddo, but the truth may be hard for you to stomach," he said, "…this is the truth. Usually whenever an associate of ours is used as a means of… Catching us and capturing us or killing us, we tend to keep our distance from them."

I looked down.

"But… If you continue to prove yourself… Continue to show potential to the council… I'll see if I can pull a few strings," he said, "let them allow you to… Find her and remove the tracker."

My uncle pat me on the head.

"After all, I kind of always liked her, she's a good kid," he said, "much better than the last friend you had all those years ago."

I frowned.

"Hey, you were happy I actually had fun at the party and you know it," I said as I poked him in the chest.

My uncle laughed.

"Come on, let's head back to the compound, kiddo," he said.

The ride back to the compound was a quiet one, neither me nor my uncle said anything to each other the whole ride. When we arrived, my uncle went to report to the council and I went to my room to get changed into my regular clothes. After I got changed, I started to wander around the compound for a bit, you know, see what other things this place had to offer.

"Hey new girl!" someone called out.

I turned and looked to see Shelby running over to me.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Just heard that you went out on your first mission," she said with a smile, "so… How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know what Ailith, how was it when you made your first kill?" she asked.

"Oh… Uh… I uh… I killed two people tonight," I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

Shelby gave me a look.

"Two?" she asked.

She started to smirk and gave me a playful push.

"Heh, trying to prove something to the council or something?" she asked.

"Huh? Prove something?" I asked.

"Kidding, I'm kidding," she said with a giggle, "so how'd you manage to land two kills?"

"Uh… Templar Agent tried to grab me after I killed my target. So, I killed her," I said, "as for how I felt… I was nervous at first… But then… I felt really calm. I don't know why though."

Shelby smiled.

"…I think you might have it then if you say you felt calm about the kill you just made," she said as she poked me in the chest.

"Have it?" I asked, "have what?"

Shelby giggled again.

"Oh nothing, pay me no mind," she said, "say, you're not busy at the moment are you?"

I shook my head.

"Great!" she piped.

She took me by the hand.

"Since you made your first, I want you to meet my friends," she said as she started to drag me along.

"WAUGH!" I yelped.

Shelby led me over to the right side of the compound which was marked "Assassin sector". And just as you would expect, this was where the initiates stayed. I'm sure you're probably wondering, and the answer is no, I don't think I'll find the council chamber here… At least I don't think. Anyway, Shelby led me into the cafeteria, which was full of assassins of all ranks, from the lowest initiates to the most renown veterans. Shelby led me over to a group of initiates, who were busy eating, chatting and laughing with each other.

"Hey guys!" Shelby called out as she led me over to the table.

The initiates turned and looked at us.

"Ailith, I'd like you to meet my friends," said Shelby, "this is Tanner Cullen, Jensen Marxx, Miranda Ledger, Isaac Dupenthalor, Walter Devlin, and this little hellion right here is the ever so famous… Carrie Bierzy."

My felt a chill go through me when I heard Shelby introduce her last friend.

 _"Bierzy… Where've I heard that name?"_ I thought.

"Guys, this is Ailith Waverly," said Shelby, "she's the new girl who joined a few days ago."

Shelby's friends each gave me a smile, a few of them waved. Except Carrie, who just went back to texting on her phone.

"Oh… And you remember Kyle, right?" she asked.

I turned and gasped, seeing Kyle walk over to the table and sit down.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with him, why not?" I asked.

"Just in case if you tried to get me to hook you up with him," said Shelby.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, come on girl, you almost started blushing when you first saw him," said Shelby.

"Ooooooo, the new girl has a crush on the army guy?" teased Miranda.

"I don't have a crush on him!" I snapped.

"Careful, denial is always the clencher," Kyle said as he started eating his food.

I felt my cheeks puff up.

"Did you just show me to your friends, so you could tease me and make me look like an idiot?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Oh relax, I just brought you here, so I could tell them about the two kills you made," said Shelby.

All of Shelby's friends looked up at me again.

" _And_ that you were completely calm when you made, said kills," Shelby said as she nudged me with her elbow.

"You were completely calm?" asked Miranda.

"Whoa, you must have it then," said Tanner.

"She definitely has to have it," said Jensen.

"Totally," said Walter.

Carrie on the other hand, let out a scoff.

"She probably just drowned out her feelings of doubt when she made those kills," she said, "it doesn't mean she has it."

Ouch.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" I asked as I pulled Shelby over to the side.

"Is there a problem?" asked Shelby.

I put my hands together, inhaled and spoke.

"What is her deal?" I asked.

"Who?" asked Shelby.

"Carrie," I said, "what is her deal?"

Shelby turned her head and looked at the black-haired girl before looking back at me.

"Carrie… Lost her family during the purge," she said, "of all the surviving members of the families who were of assassin descent, Carrie's loss was the most severe."

"How so?" I asked.

Shelby opened her mouth to speak when she stopped.

"I probably shouldn't say," she said, "all you should know though is that her family's death is what gave way to the assassins return from the shadows."

"What?" I asked, "why? How? Who is she?"

Shelby didn't say anything.

"Shelby… Who is she? Really?" I asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," said Shelby, "only hers."

I let out a groan and then I sighed. As much as I wanted to pry further, I just dropped the subject.

"Look, don't let what Carrie says get to you, she just comes from a rather… Famous family," said Shelby, "give it time and eventually she'll grow on you, ya know?"

I let out another sigh.

"Alright," I said.

Shelby and I walked back over to her friends, we sat down and started talking amongst ourselves… Well, except Carrie, who didn't seem like much of a talker. She just seemed… Distant if anything.

All things aside, these guys seemed like a rather interesting bunch, with each of them having their own interesting background story.

Tanner Cullen, who was twenty-one, with short, brown, mop head hair and green eyes, was recruited into the assassins through Kyle. If I had to guess, the two seemed like good friends in high school. If I also had to guess, when Kyle was recruited into the brotherhood, he went to Tanner and told him. Not soon after that happened, the Templars started keeping watch on him, and when they sent a watchman to grab him, Kyle saved his ass.

Miranda Ledger, who was twenty-three, with long black curly hair and hazel eyes, was scouted and recruited into the assassins due to her knack for gymnastics.

Jensen Marxx, who was twenty-five, with a clean shaved head and blue eyes, was actually recruited into the assassins after he mistakenly challenged one of them to a street race. I thought it was really funny too because he said after he beat the dude, he immediately asked him right on the spot.

"For a second there, I thought the guy wanted to fight me after I managed to smoke his ass," said Jensen, "he was good… But not good enough apparently, heh."

Isaac Dupenthalor, who was nineteen, with a blonde cowlick and green eyes, was kind of my favorite story, turns out he was another hacker who joined the assassins after he mistakenly hacked into their system one day and found out the truth behind the president and the Templars themselves. Afterwards he left a little piece of his data in their network, so they could trace him, and when they found him he asked to join and… Reluctantly they did.

"Left them a little "I O U"?" I asked.

"You might say that," he said with a chuckle.

Last but not least was Walter Devlin, who was twenty-one and had a short curly black hair. Apparently, he was recruited into the assassins after he saved an assassin field agent when they were being followed by a team of watchmen and was about to be taken. He claims that he didn't know that they were an assassin field agent until after a high-ranking member of the brotherhood found him and recruited him into the fold.

"What about you?" I asked Shelby, "what's your story?"

Shelby gave me a smile.

"I'll tell you another time," she said as she pat me on the back.

"Having fun?" asked a voice.

I let out a shriek and almost fell out of my seat. I whirled around and saw my uncle, with his hands behind his back and chuckling to himself, getting a kick out of my reaction.

"I hate it when you do that," I said firmly.

"I got finished talking with the council," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

My uncle pulled something out from behind his back. No… Two things!

"Wha!?" I exclaimed in shock.

The items in his hands were a photon sword and a hi-tech firearm that came in the form of a pistol.

"You're a Private now," he said, "they wish to extend their gratitude by giving you these weapons. The photon sword and the photon pistol. Standard issue for all assassins."

I took the weapons and looked at them, my face beamed.

"Cool," I said.

"They also say for you to get some rest, they'll have your next assignment ready by tomorrow," he said.

I smiled.

"You got it, uncle," I said.

My uncle pat me on the head and walked off.

"Not bad girl, not bad," said Shelby, "you're starting to move up through the ranks."

"Don't let it go to your head though," Carrie replied, not looking over at me.

I looked over at Carrie and frowned.

"I'm really starting to not like her," I said to Shelby.

"I told you… Give it time," she said.


	13. Chapter 12: Seraph quote

Chapter 12

Seraph quote

It was the next night, I was in my room, practicing with my photon sword, giving it a couple of swings and flourishes, even a few jump attacks.

"This is so fucking cool," I beamed, "I feel like a Jedi."

Just then, there was a knock at my door. I deactivated my photon sword and put it on my dresser, before racing over and checking to see who it was.

"Well, aren't we feeling chipper," said Keith, "you sleep well?"

"Well… Actually uncle… I couldn't. So, I thought I'd just get up early and play around with one of my new toys for most of the day," I said, "what's up?"

My uncle handed me something, another holoprojector. I turned it on and showed me a picture of a Templar Zealot. Underneath the picture of the zealot I saw an arrow that was pointing to the left. I swiped left and it showed me a picture of another zealot. This one was different… It was female.

"Raven Barton and Ethan Cullen, members of the zealots," said Keith, "they will be your next targets."

"More members? I don't get it, why can't I go after the high priority targets? You know the big dogs?" I asked.

My uncle chuckled and pat my head.

"Patience kiddo… When you've proven yourself enough, then, only then will the council agree to let you go after the big dogs," he said.

I gave my uncle an affirmative nod, letting him know I understood what he was getting at. As he turned to leave, my uncle reached into his pocket and tossed something at me, which I caught and examined.

"Keys?" I asked.

"You're going solo on this one kiddo," he said, "use everything I taught you… And be sure to come home safe."

I looked at the keys, then I looked up at my uncle and gave him a smile.

"I will," I said.

My uncle smiled back and left my bedroom. I looked down at the keys again and my smile instantly faded as I cursed to myself. Believe it or not… I didn't sleep well at all. Truth is… I had these weird dreams.

There really wasn't an easier way to describe the dream that I had, only that I found myself in some sort of white room… With someone who had their back turned to me. When I called out to the person and asked them who they were, all they said was, 'Retrieve that which is mine'.

I wanted to tell my uncle about it… I wanted to bring it to his attention but, how could I? There was no telling how he would've reacted. For all I know he could've said it was only a dream or said that I was talking crazy.

…But was it a dream? Was it a vision? Or had I started to become crazy already after making my first two kills? I shook my head.

 _"What kind of talk is that? You just did what you had to that's all,"_ I thought, _"nothing more, nothing less."_

I tossed my keys in the air and caught them.

 _"Now… Let's see where these keys go to,"_ I thought.

I quickly got dressed and hurried out to the garage to see if the keys that my uncle gave me went to a sweet car or something. As I made my way around the garage, looking at each of the parked motorcycles and cars, I stopped when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a motorcycle, the same kind of motorcycle that my uncle and everyone else had… But it was painted black… Jet black with silver neon accents. I recognized the make of the model before me. It looked like a cross between a Ducati Streetfighter and a Tron lightcycle; and what's more, it looked just the right size for me. I looked at the keys again.

 _"I wonder,"_ I thought.

I walked over to it and stuck the key in the ignition. It fit. I turned the key. The engine turned over. I felt my heart start fluttering as I gasped with surprise. This was mine. This was my motorcycle.

"Oh, hell yeah," I said, sounding ever so eager.

I climbed on the bike and gripped the brakes as I revved it up. I let out a shuddered breath as I felt the engine's roar.

"My god… It feels so powerful," I said with a pleased sigh.

A smiled formed on my face as I revved up the engine and came flying out of the compound; with a sharp turn, I made my way onto the street and flew towards downtown. I looked around as I zipped past one car after another.

 _"Fuck it,"_ I thought.

I took a deep breath and…

 ** _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EH!"_** I howled.

I giggled. I know it was immature and all but… Hey, I'm an Assassin and… I've got all these sweet new toys that I get to use… I couldn't help it. Ha-ha!

Ahem…

Anyway, I arrived at downtown and… Well… I kind of ran into a bit of a problem. There were Templars. _Everywhere._

 _"Holy shit,"_ I thought.

I went to go park my bike and hopped off. I tugged the hood firmly over my head as I started roaming the streets.

 _"How the hell am I going to find two zealots that stand out from the rest of these guys?"_ I thought, _"there's got to be like at least more than a dozen zealots here."_

"Hey, you there!" someone barked.

I stopped and headed over to the direction of the voice. I laid low and came around the corner to see at least five zealots approaching a group of teenagers, one of them was clad in white silver armor like the rest of the zealots; but he had a bit of blue painted on his armor as well and wore a pauldron on his left shoulder. Guess he must've been of higher rank, which is weird because the only zealots I've seen were the guys wearing silver armor.

"Is there a problem officer?" asked one of the teens.

"What's going on here?" asked the lead zealot.

"Nothing man, we're just talking," said the second teen.

"Oh really? Talking about what?" asked the lead zealot.

"What's it to you?" asked the third teen.

 _"Uh-oh,"_ I thought.

The lead zealot grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

"You getting' smart with me boy? Where are you and your friends headed?" he asked firmly.

"Hey, let go man!" exclaimed the first teen.

"Yeah let 'em go!" demanded the third teen.

"Men, cuff 'em," ordered the lead zealot, "they might be heretics."

"We didn't do anything!" sputtered the second teen.

I frowned.

 _"Those no-good crooks, they're no better than a couple of street thugs!"_ I thought angrily.

I put on my mask and started to march over to them as the zealots started to apprehend the teenagers, who were struggling to break away from them.

"This is squad leader here, we need an immediate-"

But the lead zealot stopped when he heard one of his men let out a pained groan after I stabbed him in the back of the head with my hidden blade.

"You fucker's want to arrest somebody? Arrest me," I said as I drew my photon sword.

"Assassin!" barked one of the zealots.

"Open fire!" barked the squad leader.

As the zealots raised their rifles, instinct took over and I had already pounced. With a quick swing of my blade, I cut the closest zealot's rifle in half before driving my blade into his chest and kicking him onto the ground.

"Bitch!" another zealot snapped.

The zealot opened fire. I let out a gasp and started evading the volley of laser bolts, via multiple backflips, before sticking the landing and drawing my photon pistol, returning fire. I shot the zealot in the shoulder and caused him to drop to the ground, clutching his wound. The last zealot stepped forward and opened up on me; without hesitating, I charged towards him, ducking, dodging and rolling across the ground until I holstered my pistol when I drew closer, then I jumped at the man and punched him right in the jaw.

"Face shot," I said.

The zealot stumbled a bit and shook off the pain; but as soon as he recouped and raised his rifle, I knocked it off to the side and drove my knee into his stomach, causing him to double over, then I knocked his head back with a palm strike, leaving him stunned.

"Face shot," I said.

I jumped into the air and kicked the zealot in the face, knocking him into his friend. As I dropped back down to the ground, the zealots groaned in pain before losing consciousness. The lead zealot looked at me and threw down his rifle before drawing a new weapon: His own photon sword.

"Let's dance," I said as I got in a ready stance.

The zealot charged and swung at me, I deflected the strike and countered with a twist kick right to his jaw, followed by another blow to his jaw with my blade pommel. The zealot groaned and growled, before swinging on me wildly. I simply started to take one step back after another.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope," I said as I dodged four more swings.

The zealot went for a wide, sweeping slash, causing me to jump over him. When I stuck the landing, I struck him in the back of the head with my pommel and kicked him in the left side of his ribs, leaving him momentarily stunned. The zealot got his bearings again and swung on me again, but I ducked and moved to his right, kicking him in the face and chest before swinging at his neck, taking his head off and ending him.

"Easy," I said as I sheathed my blade.

I looked over at the trio of teenagers, which consisted of, two boys and a girl.

"Sorry you guys had to see that," I said as I approached, "you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," said the first boy, "say… You're one of those guys, right? Those uh… Heretics?"

"Uh… Well, that's what the media calls us," I said, "we prefer to be called by our true name: The Assassins."

"I thought so," said the first boy, "we thought that these guys these… Zealots, wiped you out during the purge. But we knew better, we knew that some of you were still alive."

I smiled under my mask. It was a relief to see that there were those who had faith in the brotherhood.

"Wait… Look at her clothes," said the girl, "it's not all armored."

"Aw man, I thought she might've been one of those vets," said the second boy.

"Oh, thanks for that," I said with a huff.

"Pardon Ricky, he's always had a bad way of thanking people," said the first boy.

"Eh… It's alright," I said, "say… Listen can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, what's up?" asked the first boy.

"I'm looking for a pair of zealots, members of unknown rank," I said, "have you seen 'em anywhere?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Nah girl, can't help you," said Ricky.

The girl spoke up.

"I don't know where we've seen these two people you're talking about… But I can say this much," she said, "a lot of these… zealots… These Templars… They've practically turned all of downtown into a… practice zone for their new recruits and shit."

"Practice zone?" I asked, "like target practice?"

She shook her head.

"No, I mean like for keeping an eye out for people suspected of 'heresy' and shit," she said, "I think I heard a couple friends of mine say they've seen some of the recruits carry people off the street and into their vehicles. They drive 'em off somewhere and within a couple of hours they come back, completely unscathed."

I frowned.

"The zealots… Do they have some sort of staging area or something?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell ya, to be honest," she said.

"Damn," I muttered, "well… Thanks anyway guys."

The trio walked off, I let out a sigh and looked around. I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered where everything was located the last time I came down here.

 _"If I recall, I saw a couple of apartment complexes in this area,"_ I thought, _"maybe the Templars might've used some of those places as possible bases of operations. Blend in with the populace."_

"Hey, you!" someone barked.

I gasped and turned to see a squad of zealots charging over and firing on me. Instinct took over again as I sped off.

 _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ I thought as I ran through the streets.

As I kept running, I pushed through small groups of people as they were walking down the street. Some of them yelled at me, saying I was rude or scolding me and telling me to say, 'Excuse me'. Now, I'm no expert, but when you've got a squad of zealots gunning for you, there's no time to say, 'Excuse me', okay?

 _"Got to keep moving, got to keep moving, got to keep-YIPE!"_ I thought with alarm.

I came to a screeching halt as I ran into more zealots, who were doing their nightly rounds. When they caught me, their squad leader was quick to turn his rifle on me.

"Stand heretic!" he barked.

I turned and started to head in a different direction but was met with the first group that was chasing me.

"Shit," I murmured.

"You're surrounded heretic, now come quietly," ordered the first squad leader, "or things get messy, really quick."

"I'm afraid she's going to have to decline," said a voice.

I raised an eyebrow and started to look around, the zealots did the same.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the zealots.

"Where did it come from?" asked the second zealot.

Suddenly, one of the zealots let out a pained cry and dropped to the ground, dead. I whirled around and gasped as I saw someone… Or something… De-cloak. It was… It was…

 _"A cyborg!?"_ I thought.

"It's that damned TitanMatrix!" barked the first squad leader.

 _"TitanMatrix?"_ I thought.

"Gentlemen… The child that stands before you is of great importance to me," said the cyborg, "I only ask you this once: Lay down your arms… And step away."

"Kill it!" ordered the second squad leader.

The cyborg jumped onto the top of a nearby car and drew his weapon… It was a photon sword… But this was different… It was almost as if it was made of pure… Raw, focused energy.

"Very well… You leave me no choice," he said.

 _"Uh-oh,"_ I thought.

I ducked down as the zealots opened fire on the… Titan… May tricks… Whatever it was called. The cyborg bucked down and started deflected the barrage of laser bolts with near-impossible timing, before jumping into the while, whilst deflecting the bolts and stuck the landing, before whirling around and extending his right arm. I gasped as I saw an arm cannon of some kind, pop up from his arm and started spraying a barrage of laser fire, forcing me to drop flat on the ground as the zealots started letting out pained cries and screams. One by one, I heard each of the zealots drop to the ground all around me, I slowly lifted my head and started to rise to my feet, only to jump back in surprise when I saw the cyborg standing right in front of me.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"I am TitanMatrix Wolf-class unit 2249," said the cyborg, "but you may call me… Windwaker."

"Titan… Matrix?" I asked.

"A beast-class cyborg," said Windwaker, "certain TitanMatrix units from different classes are born with artificial intelligence, that allows us the ability to be able to converse with each other or other beings who speak the language of man."

"Yeah…?" I asked slowly, "…so why are you here?"

"My mission… Is to protect and assist you," said Windwaker.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Protect… And assist me?" I asked.

"Yes, those were my final orders given to me by your father," said the cyborg.

I took a step back.

"…My father?" she asked, "how do you know about my father?"

"I am afraid that will have to wait," said Windwaker, "you have more important matters to attend to, do you not?"

"W-Well yes, I do," I said.

"Then before we continue, I must apologize to you first," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For this," he said.

Suddenly, a bell went off in my head and I dodged Windwaker's sword as he drew it in a flash and swung on me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you doing!?" I demanded.

The cyborg responded by jumping and swinging on me again, I ducked and dodged the next three swings, before drawing my photon sword and retaliating, striking Windwaker's blade and knocking it back before lashing out with a flurry of blows. Windwaker and I got in a blade lock, but it didn't last long as he shoved me back and came at me with an overhead chop. I parried and blocked the next swing that came at my right. When he swung on me again, instinct took over and I jumped onto the wall of a building; instinct took over again as Windwaker swung and I launched myself from the wall, I managed to stick the landing and came at the cyborg again, lashing out with a barrage of strikes and putting him on his backfoot.

Windwaker parried my last strike and countered with a good jab aimed at my jaw, but I ducked and countered with a leg sweep, which he dodged and countered with a low kick. I jumped back and got in a ready stance when… Windwaker raised a hand and stopped me.

"Very good," he said as he sheathed his blade.

I raised an eyebrow and deactivated my photon sword before clipping it to my belt.

"…W-Wait… That wasn't… What?" I asked, sounding deathly confused.

"I just wished to make sure… You were… Who you were," said Windwaker, "and not just another one."

"Another one…? Wait… Was this some sort of test?" I asked.

Windwaker nodded.

"…W-Why did… What… Why?" I asked.

Windwaker chuckled and… Before my very eyes… He started to transform into a cybernetic wolf.

"You do not truly know someone… Until you fight them," he said, "and old quote your father once said."

Now I was even _more_ confused.

"Wait… If you say you're here to protect me… How long… How long were you looking for me-Are you… Are you from the past or something? What were you sent forward in time?" I asked, "like, what made you have to protect me? I'm a nobody, a low-rank hacker, a girl in a… In initiate's attire."

"That is where you are wrong child… I have been assigned to protect that… Which matters most," said Windwaker.

I didn't say anything. Hell, I didn't know what to say to this… Thing. The way it was speaking in such cryptic tongue was… Ugh, it made my head hurt.

"…Come," said Windwaker.

The wolf reeled back and bounded onto the top of the building right next to us. I climbed up after him and together the two of us continued with our hunt.


	14. Chapter 13: Agent Smith Quote

Chapter 13

Agent Smith Quote

I followed Windwaker throughout most of downtown New York, which felt like hours, running across rooftop after rooftop as we hunted for my targets. I frequently asked him if he knew where he was going, but he didn't respond each time I asked him. Finally, we stopped when we came upon our destination.

"We're here," said the cyborg.

"Windwaker… This is a high school," I said.

Windwaker pointed with his right front paw. I looked down and saw a zealot van pull up in front of the car. Out popped a zealot officer and four standard zealots… Or just… Regular zealots… I don't do codenames very well.

Anywhoo… I activated my Eagle Vision and saw two of the zealots were glowing gold.

"It's them," I said, "but… How did you know?"

"The time for questions will have to come later," said Windwaker, "we must stop these zealots before they enter the school and arrest innocent individuals for false crimes."

"I agree," I said as I dropped down to the sidewalk.

I rose to my feet.

"Hey! Cock-smokers!" I yelled.

The zealots turned, the officer jumped back when he saw me.

"Heretic!" he barked, "men, open fire!"

The zealots fired on me; just like before, I let instinct take over and I started darting from one side of the street to the other. As I drew closer, I jumped over a parked car and rolled to a stop, before drawing my photon pistol and firing off three bolts at the zealots, dropping one and forcing the rest to move behind cover. I kept firing on the zealots, all while still moving to keep them from landing a shot on me. I kept moving, drawing towards the nearest zealot; I holstered my photon pistol and threw a punch, striking the man in the face and grabbing his rifle, striking him in the face with it before ripping it out of his hand and shooting him in the chest, killing him. I turned and saw the remaining zealots start to fire on me again. I jumped over to a nearby bush and waited for the gunfire to cease. When it did, I activated my Eagle Vision and jumped out from behind cover, before charging at the zealots.

It seemed… Strange… For some reason while I was running towards them and raising my weapon everything seemed to… Slow down.

 _"Just like last time,"_ I thought.

I pushed the thought off to the side and I started squeezing off shots. One by one, I cut down the three remaining standard zealots with relative ease. When I deactivated my Eagle Vision, I turned my attention over to the officer, who had holstered his photon pistol and drew a knife from his boot. I smiled and tossed the photon rifle on the ground.

"This is more like it," I said, "I could use the practice."

The officer jumped onto the car he was hiding behind and dropped back down to the ground, he charged and swung his knife at me; in a flash, I blocked his hit and struck him in the face with my palm, then I kicked him in the side of his right leg, then his right hip, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. The officer came swinging at me again, I buckled down and started blocking and dodging his strikes, in an attempt to match his speed with my own.

 _"Hmm… These guys are obviously my trained than their counterparts… More disciplined,"_ I thought as I blocked another hit.

The zealot switched his knife over to his other hand and swung at my stomach, but I jumped back and tried to get him with a leg sweep, which he dodged and brought his knife down on me. I parried and followed it up with a jump kick to his face, knocking him back a few steps again. The officer growled.

 _"He's pissed,"_ I thought.

He drew his photon pistol and started firing on me. I ran around him, making my way over to the van, where I jumped up and ran across it, before launching myself off the vehicle and kicking him right in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

 _"That's never not fun,"_ I thought as I stuck the landing.

The officer sat up and got ready to fire, but I activated my Eagle Vision again and charged, kicking the weapon out of his hand; I honestly wish I didn't deactivate my Eagle Vision seconds later, because that bastard tripped me up with a leg sweep and got on top of me, where he proceeded to bring his knife at my throat, luckily, I stopped him.

"Despite the feats… You heretics could pull off," he said, "under that hood and those robes… You're still only human."

"Rrg… Yeah? And what's that say… About you?" I asked.

In a flash, I whipped out my right hidden blade and stabbed the fucker in the chest. The officer let out a pained groan and dropped his knife. I pushed him off and rose to my feet, I took in a few deep breaths and got some air back in my lungs.

"Impressive display," Windwaker said as he walked over to me.

"Uh… Thanks," I said.

I took my phone out and snapped a picture of the two zealots I killed.

"Alright, we're going back to the compound now, and after I get finished informing my uncle that I completed my mission, we're going to have a talk," I said, "got it?"

Windwaker nodded. I started making my way back towards the building across the street from us when I stopped and looked at Windwaker. Something was wrong. He seemed… Alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We are not alone," he said.

I opened my mouth to speak when… I felt a sudden chill go down my spine.

"…Do you feel it?" asked Windwaker.

I looked over my shoulder.

"…The cold," I said.

Coming up the street… Was a woman. A woman with short black hair, she wore a black trench coat, black pants, boots, and an armored vest instead of the classic… Wait a second… Those sunglasses. I knew that woman.

"You," I said.

"Miss Waverly," she said sweetly.

I frowned at the woman and made a fist. She stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"No…" I said, "I was actually counting on us crossing paths again."

"Oh?" asked the woman, "don't tell me you're still upset about our first meeting."

"You put a tracker inside of my body you sociopathic bitch, you think I'm going to forget that?" I asked firmly.

"It's just standard protocol," she said, "you weren't willing to comply so… We went with the fun option."

I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, don't be so upset, you weren't the first one to undergo the same treatment and you certainly weren't going to be the last," said the woman.

I tried to loosen up a bit, try to keep myself from jumping at the woman and clocking her in the jaw.

"…I never did get your name," I said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Your name… I never did get it," I said.

The woman smiled and reached up, taking off her sunglasses and showing me her eyes. They were… Red. Crimson red.

"…Eclipse. Agent Eclipse," she said, "why do you ask?"

"…So, I know what to carve on your tomb stone," I said.

Eclipse put her sunglasses back on.

"Miss Waverly, this little meeting doesn't have to end in a fight," she said, "the Templar Grandmaster will show you mercy if turn yourself in and tell us where your uncle and the rest of his Assassin allies are hiding."

"Really? And what happens if I don't surrender? You going to plant another tracker in me again? Use me to find out where my uncle is?" I asked.

Eclipse smiled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out her hand and opened it, revealing another tracker that had yet to be activated. I shivered and took a step back.

"If I have to," she said.

I reached for my photon pistol.

"Ailith, I must advise against this, she is not who she appears to be," said Windwaker.

"Listen to Fido, Miss Waverly," she said, "what you're planning to do is very unwise."

"No… Showing your face to me after hearing what you did to my friend… That was unwise!" I snapped.

I whipped out my photon pistol and started firing off shots. To my shock and surprise… Eclipse stood her ground… and started dodging my shots at impossible speed. When I stopped, she stood up right and cracked her neck. I felt that chill again.

"Fun way it is," she said.

Before I could react, Eclipse appeared right in front of me and knocked my pistol out of my hand with a well-placed kick and started throwing punches at me.

 _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ I thought as I tried to block her hits.

When I blocked her last punch, Eclipse kicked me into the side of the zealot's transport van. I gasped and ducked as she threw a right cross and punched a hole through it; when she threw another right cross, I dodged again, and she put another hole.

Without hesitating, I punched her in the chest and kicked her in the gut and chest, knocking her back a few steps, then I jumped and punched her in the face twice before delivering a well-placed chop to her right shoulder and knocked her into a parked car with a roundhouse, breaking her sunglasses in the process. She slowly turned and looked at me.

"…That was a mistake," she said as she took off her sunglasses and tossed them on the ground, "Miss Waverly."

She jumped at me again, I brought my arms up as she swung on me twice, battering at my guard, before kicking me in the stomach and throwing another punch, but I caught her arm and locked it under my arm. When she threw a punch with her free arm, I grabbed it and locked it under my other arm. Before I could come up with a follow up, she headbutt me three times, forcing me to break the guard and allowing her to punch me in the chest, knocking me back a few steps.

 _"Rrg… Dammit, why the hell is she so strong?"_ I thought.

Eclipse came at me again, I ducked out of the way of her first three swings; when I tried to counter, she caught my right arm as I threw a punch and she punched me in the side twice before kicking me back a few more steps. I coughed and groaned in pain; but I wasn't about to give up, I came at her again and ducked when she went with a knife strike that was aimed at my neck; but I parried and punched her in the jaw, causing her to stumble and counter with a roundhouse, but I evaded via backflip and jumped at her again, throwing a punch. Eclipse parried and brought her knee up into my stomach, causing me to double over, then I was met with a powerful punch to the chest and went sliding towards the school steps.

I winced in pain… Then I let out a pained cough. I felt something hot and sour hit my tongue. It was blood. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine as I slowly looked up at Eclipse, who seemed to be marching towards me. She was really going to kill me!

"F-Fuck," I groaned as I struggled to stand.

But just before she could get in close, I heard someone race up and knock Eclipse onto her knees. I gasped.

"Uncle!" I called out, "rrg… Ouch…"

"Windwaker, you need to get my niece out of here, she's all that matters," ordered Keith.

I gasped as Windwaker changed into his humanoid form and raced over to me, helping me to my feet.

"Rrg… No! No uncle don't!" I cried out.

"You know how important she is Windwaker, now get her out of here!" barked Keith.

Eclipse started to get up.

"Uncle no! I can't leave you! She'll kill you!" I cried out.

I coughed and winced in pain again. Windwaker picked me up, bridal style.

"He's not giving you a choice," said Windwaker.

Before I could protest, Windwaker took off. The last thing I saw, was Eclipse engaging my uncle, who had now taken my place.

 ** _"UNCLE!"_** I cried out.

 ** _Author's note: To those of you wondering what it is this ability that Ailith has, it's called Eagle Sight. Much different to the classic Eagle Vision or Eagle Sense, Eagle Sight allows an Assassin to mentally slow time around their self to the point where everything is moving in slow motion, allowing them to land precise shots or land lethal/nonlethal blows to an enemy in combat. Think of it as... Bullet time fighting. You know? From The Matrix trilogy, hee-hee..._**


	15. Chapter 14: Who dares cross the guard?

Chapter 14

Who dares to cross the guard?

Windwaker brought me back to the compound. Already, I had one assassin after another come up to me and ask me what happened and who my 'rescuer' was. Out of the assassins who had approached me, Carrie seemed to be the only one in the group who knew what Windwaker was.

"…Hello Miss Bierzy," said Windwaker.

"Wait a second, you two know each-"

"Ailith!" someone barked.

I jumped and whirled around to see an approaching assassin master.

"Where is your uncle?" she asked firmly.

I looked down.

"Miss Waverly," said the master.

I made a fist.

"My uncle… Sacrificed himself… He held off Agent Eclipse so Windwaker and I could escape," I said as I looked down.

Everyone around me fell silent and started to back away slowly, except the master, who looked alarmed when I raised my head.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

"U-Uh… She's the… The same woman that put a tracker inside of me a while back," I said, "is there something wrong master?"

The assassin master looked at me, then she looked at Windwaker.

"What are you all doing standing around for!?" she snapped at the others, "get back to your activities!"

Everyone broke off in different directions. The assassin master grabbed me by the hand and yanked me somewhere quiet, Windwaker followed.

"Tell me everything," she said.

I told the assassin master everything word for word. About how I went to go find my targets, my encounter with Windwaker, how I killed my targets, and when Agent Eclipse appeared.

"And the worst part of it is… Before my uncle jumped in, when I was fighting her, she seemed… Different. Like scary different from the zealots," she said, "she appeared almost… Faster… Stronger…"

"Smarter?" asked the master.

I paused.

"…Yeah," she said.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have survived an encounter with one of them Miss Waverly," said the master.

"Wait, 'one of them'?" I asked, sounding somewhat alarmed.

The master nodded.

"Wait a second… Don't tell me there's another class of soldiers for the Templars," I said.

"There are," she said, "they're called Dark Templars. Brutal, efficient and relentless killers who are trained for one thing and one thing alone… To kill us."

That made me shiver. In short, Agent Eclipse was basically like me… No doubt she was better than me in every way possible, in terms of speed, strength, and agility

"Our operatives have encountered a few of them in the field before… But as far as we know, only three known dark templars have been confirmed: Agent Shadow, Agent Blitz, and Agent Eclipse," said the master.

That made me shiver again, to the point where my hands started trembling. There's more than one of them?

"But… The operatives who've encountered these three… They came close to killing them… Right?" I asked slowly.

The assassin master shook her head.

"The operatives who were… brave enough to stand their ground against a dark templar… Were killed in their fights," she said.

That made me feel sick.

"However, those who survived to tell the tale… the stories they've told the others masters and I were… Enough to afflict the poor souls with trauma. Some operatives had seen these templars punch through concrete walls, operatives had fired off a barrage of shots at a templar to the point where their weapon overheated and claimed to have hit nothing but air… As such we had advised all operatives to escape if at all possible if they are spotted and, or confronted by a dark templar," said the master.

That made me feel even more sick.

"Then… My uncle… There's a chance…?" I started to ask.

"If you are lucky, he has most likely been captured by Agent Eclipse," said the master.

She leaned in close to my face, causing me to freeze.

"But that does not mean you can go and mount a rescue… Yet," she said, "when you are ready… You just might have our blessing to go and rescue him."

The assassin master put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry… Your uncle is a strong man… He's overcome worse," she said with a reassuring smile.

The assassin master looked over at Windwaker and walked up to him.

"I recognize you from our records," she said, "…our main headquarters in California told us everything about you friend."

I gave the assassin master a skeptical look.

"Huh?" I asked.

She looked over at me.

"Don't be afraid to let this one help you Ailith," she said, "trust me… He's more valuable than you realize."

The assassin master started to leave.

"Rest up… We'll have your next assignment ready for you soon," she said.

"…Master…?" I asked.

The assassin master stopped and looked at me.

"If you don't mind… I never did get your name," I said.

She smiled at me.

"Julia," she said, "Julia Derkins… I guess you could say I'm a friend of your uncle's."

And with that she gave me a wink and walked off. I looked down and let out a sigh. I heard Windwaker transform into his wolf form and walk up to me. I looked down at him and motioned for him to follow me back to my room. When I arrived, I started to get ready for bed in silence for a few moments… But it wasn't until I got my pajama shorts on that I decided to speak up.

"…WIndwaker…" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"…You say you've been sent to protect and assist me as per your orders from my father, right?" I asked.

"Correct," he said, "before your father went sleep, he gave me one final order to protect and assist you should the peace he worked to bring had been broken and you were drawn into this new conflict. Originally, he also gave me an order to join him and the rest of your family if the peace he worked to bring would endure long after he was gone; had we 'made a bet' as he often did with his comrades, he would owe me a 'soda'."

I put on my shirt.

"…Sleep?" I asked, "you mean… My father didn't pass away?"

"Correct," said Windwaker, "when your father had finished bringing peace, he knew that his time on Earth was over and same for his friends. Instead of living and dying of old age, he and his allies made a pact to have their bodies be kept in specialized cryochambers so they may be reserved. When your father's children and their children and their children's children had also reached old age, they too would go to the family tomb to go into specially designed cryochambers for themselves."

"So why didn't you go with them?" I asked.

Windwaker paused.

"…I owed your father a life debt," he said.

I walked over to my bed and pulled open the covers so I could climb in.

"…Windwaker… Can you tell me about my father?" I asked as I reached for the lamp on my nightstand.

No response this time, instead Windwaker just laid down on the floor in front of my bed and… Went to sleep, I guess.

"Heh, fine, keep your secrets," I murmured.

The next day, I awoke from an uneasy dream. Not really so much a nightmare, it just seemed like a… Vision of sorts. I can't remember the entire vision, only just images of writing that I've never seen before, followed by two voices… One male and one female.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before swinging my legs over my bed and looking down at the floor. I thought that I would be able to forget about what Master Derkins said… About those 'Dark Templars' that she told me about… But I couldn't. The very thought of what those people were capable of made me shiver every time the thought entered my mind, especially after seeing first hand when I fought Agent Eclipse.

 _"But there's no way that we can keep avoiding them whenever we're out in the field, sooner or later someone's going to have actually fight them and if possible… Kill them,"_ I thought as I made a fist.

I looked over where Windwaker was sleeping and got ready to wake him up when I heard a knock at the door.

"…Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Carrie," said a voice.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh… C-Come in?" I asked.

Carrie came into my bedroom, she too was also in her pajamas.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What do you want? You here to lecture me? Gloat?" I asked.

"No… And no," she said, "let me start off first by apologizing for my behavior a couple days ago when I first met you. Wasn't right to assume that you weren't anything special and that you were nothing more than just some punk kid who got dragged into this conflict only because your uncle was one of the assassin masters who helped run this compound."

I said nothing. Carrie continued.

"And to see you return here… Not only having survived an encounter with a hunter after your uncle protected you so you could escape… But also seeing you return with a TitanMatrix, a cybernetic beast that no one has seen in years proves that… Well, let's just say you've proved me wrong in more ways than one," said Carrie.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"Why don't we start over and try again?" asked Carrie.

She extended a hand.

"I'm Carrie Bierzy," she said.

I looked at Carrie's hand, then I looked at Carrie and smirked.

"I'm… Ailith Waverly," I said as I took her hand and shook it.

"Also… I got word from the council," said Carrie, "Master Derkins wanted me to give you this."

Carrie handed me a holoprojector and I activated it, showing me a picture of a Templar clad in heavy armor… Like Spartan super-soldier level heavy armor. The helmet resembled something similar to the T-shaped visor on a Mandalorian helmet, the armor looked big but not too bulky that it would be heavy to move around in, his left forearm appeared to have some kind of device attached to it, he also appeared to be armed with a heavy photon rifle.

"This is…" I started to say.

"Samuel Banes," said Carrie, "he's a member of the Cross Guard."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… I'm being assigned to assassinate a Cross Guard!?" I exclaimed, "but those guys are like… The elite of the elite!"

"Master Derkins said that it's best if you get familiar with each Templar class," said Carrie, "she said once you take care of Samuel the council will step your game up and let you start going after the big dogs."

I looked at the holoprojection for a moment. Going after the big dogs once I get familiar with each of the classes. That doesn't seem like a bad deal when I thought about it.

"And I'll be accompanying you to take down Samuel," said Carrie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait what?" I asked, looking up suddenly.

"You heard me," said Carrie.

"Like hell you're coming with me to take down Samuel," I said as I stood up.

"Like hell?" asked Carrie.

She took a big step over to me.

"Listen here punk and you listen good to what I'm about to remind you," she said as she jabbed a finger into my chest, "by rights, you shouldn't even be alive right now after you encountered that dark templar yesterday, by rights… You should be sleeping with the other operatives who had the balls to stand up to one of those monsters."

Ouch.

"You just said it yourself that the cross guard are the elite of the elite. I don't care if Windwaker here is going to be accompanying you to take this guy down, Washington DC is one of the most tightly secured cities in the states, it is _strictly_ Templar territory," Carrie said firmly, "if you're serious about helping our cause then you are going to need my help with completing this last assignment before you get to go hunt the big dogs. And if you if don't like the thought about me helping you out with this mission, I believe you can go to hell. You feel me?"

I let out a sigh.

"…Fine," I said.

"Good," she said, "meet me in the garage in ten. And bring your pet."

"Word play: I am a cybernetic beast who outclasses the common flesh and blood predators of this time period," said Windwaker, "I am no one's pet."

I saw Carrie smile and walk out of my bedroom. I let out a sigh and started to get ready.

"Say Windwaker… You got any files on Carrie?" I asked as I went to get a shower.

"Correct," he said, "Carrie Bierzy is said to be a survivor of the purge. She has a strong grudge against the Templars for the world-wide purge."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa 'world-wide' purge!?" I exclaimed as I poked my head out of the bathroom, "I thought the purge only occurred in the states!"

"Incorrect," said Windwaker, "when Douglas Tremel initiated the purge, he had deployed scores of zealots across the world to a number of known cities and countries in an attempt to wipe out the brotherhood. Countries include Italy, France, Syria, China, Wales, the Caribbean, India, England, Russia, Constantinople, Japan, Poland, and many more."

That almost made me throw up.

"Douglas Tremel was not the only one who participated, in fact, many other higher members of the Templar Order had participated in the purge," said Windwaker.

"Who?" I asked slowly.

"Unknown," said Windwaker, "all that is known about his associates is that they are connected to one single corporate entity: Abstergo."

That made me pause while I was soaping myself up. Abstergo. I could've sworn I heard that name years ago. I'm not sure where or when though. After I got my shower, I got geared up, then Windwaker and I went to go meet up with Carrie. When I saw her upon entering the garage, I stopped.

Carrie's attire… It was different from mine. She had a floor-length white hooded duster, a helmet, an armored vest, greaves, boots, and gauntlets, she was armed with a photon sword, a rifle of some kind, two photon pistols, two hidden blades, and a belt of grenades.

"…What?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Wha… WHERE'D YOU GET ALL OF THIS!?" I yelled.

"My scanners indicate that Miss Bierzy appears to carry the rank of 'General'," said Windwaker.

I made a face.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"You coming?" she asked as she climbed into a car.

"…And she has a car," I muttered as I marched over and climbed into the passenger seat.

Windwaker climbed in the back and sat down. Carrie started up the car and started to drive off… Or at least I thought she drove off… The bitch came flying out of the garage and went soaring down the road.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey shouldn't you slow it down a bit?" I asked, sounding a bit alarmed at how fast she was driving.

"Washington DC from here is going to take at least five hours, going at this speed will cut our travel time by at least one to two hours," Carrie said as she kept flying down the road.

"B-But what about the cops?" I asked.

"What about the cops?" Carrie asked with a grin.

I opened my mouth to speak when I gasped.

"RED LIGHT!" I screamed.

Carrie took the wheel and gave it a hard-left turn, spinning the car around and doing a full 360 as we… Miraculously flew through the traffic and kept right on going when she straightened out.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!?" I screamed.

"Have you learned nothing since being inducted Ailith?" asked Carrie, "you've got to learn to let it all go. You're an assassin now… Which means you've got to learn to get used to having no limits."

"But… What about the whole 'Nothing is true. Everything is permitted' quote?" I asked as she kept driving, "aren't like… We supposed to limit ourselves or… Something?"

"That quote has been passed down for generations Ailith, from the first brotherhood all the way up to now," said Carrie, "with each new brotherhood formed that quote's been interpreted time and again."

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"I'm trying to tell you to stop being so limited," said Carrie, "you went into the Animus for a reason, to break your chains, to free your mind. You're an assassin now and as such you need to throw your limits out the window if you hope to help us topple the Templars."

I said nothing. Carrie continued.

"But do not let your freedom put yourself above everyone," said Carrie, "while you are an assassin, you're not a sadistic murderer. Which means you can't go around taking matters into your own hands."

I looked down for a moment.

"So… What are you trying to tell me… If I let my mind to remain free… If I continue to not limit myself while also making sure not to go blindly killing people for reasons that are connected with the Templars or not… I'll be able to do what?" I asked as I looked at her, "dodge photon bolts or something?"

Carrie snorted a laugh.

"No… I'm saying that if you keep going down the same path that I'm on…" she said as she glanced over at me, "you won't have to."

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but when she said that, I swear I could see a distinct flash in her eyes. The trip to DC took a while, but sure enough we managed to make it to our destination.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked as Carrie stopped the car.

"Look ahead," she said.

I looked.

"Checkpoint," said Carrie, "like I said, DC is one of the most tightly secured cities. If we even get within range of the scanners when we cross the bridge, the guards will know who we are before we even get a chance to bail out."

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

Carrie smiled at me.

"We throw a bone Windwaker's way… Let him have a little fun," she said.

"I will excuse your purposeful word play," he said as he lifted his head, "what would you ask of me?"

"We need you to knock out the scanners on the bridge," said Carrie, "can you do it?"

I heard Windwaker transform and climb out of the car. Carrie and I watched as he activated his cloaking, disappearing from view. Carrie and I hung back for a bit waiting for Windwaker to return.

"You know, I spotted a Chinese Restaurant that I used to eat at when I was a kid on our way here," I said as I tried to break the silence.

"Oh?" asked Carrie.

I gave her a nod.

"They had really good dumplings," I said with a smile.

Carrie smiled at me.

"…I've spent so much of my life, not knowing what went on out here in the world… I often find myself asking… Why my uncle kept this all from me," I said as I looked down.

"…I'm sure he had his reasons Ailith," she said, "what you shouldn't do is think too hard on that little subject."

"Not think too hard?" I asked, "why?"

"…It might raise suspicions… And internal conflict," said Carrie.

I paused for a moment.

"…Do you know why he kept all this from me?" I asked.

Carrie opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off when there was a light tap at her door. Carrie rolled down the window and looked down.

"The deed is done," I heard Windwaker say.

"Alright, let's go," said Carrie, "climb in Windwaker."

Windwaker obliged and climbed into the car. Carrie fired up the engine and we started to cross the bridge. When we were in range of the checkpoint, a pair of zealots posted there motioned for us to stop.

"…I'd blast them if I were you," said Carrie.

She didn't need to tell me twice. In fact, I was so quick to whip out my photon pistol, it might as well have almost slipped out of my hand because of how fast I pulled it out of its holster. I rolled down my window, took aim and fired, shooting the zealots dead. Carrie broke through the blockade as we entered Washington DC.

"…Why do I feel like I'm being watched all of a sudden?" I asked as I looked around.

"I detect multiple life signs in this city. A mixture of denizens and Cross Guard," said Windwaker.

Carrie moved the car into a small parking spot that was located right next to a building, out of view of everyone in the city. The three of us climbed out of the car.

"Alright, where to?" I asked.

"Up," said Carrie.

Before I could reply, I saw Carrie bend her knees and bound to the top of the building. I did the same, as did Windwaker. Together, the three of us moved across the rooftops, making sure to time our jumps and to duck out of sight from the gunships, lest we be spotted by the Templars.

When we made it to the next rooftop, the three of us ducked down one last time before moving towards the edge of the roof.

"…It almost feels like the Templars have declared martial law," I said.

"The Templars declaring martial law? No… It would look bad on their reputation," said Carrie.

"Martial law is the imposition of the highest-ranking military officer as the military governor or as the head of the government, thus removing all power from the previous executive, legislative, and judicial branches of government," said Windwaker, "if martial law were to be put in place, the Templars would have full control of the city."

I looked down at Windwaker.

"And it would look bad on them for providing the people with 'protection' from the brotherhood," I said.

"Correct," said Windwaker.

"If martial law were to be put in place, the people would start to turn on the Templars," said Carrie.

"Correct," said Windwaker, "I have reason to believe that the Templars informed these good people they have sealed off Washington DC as a means of protection and not imprisonment."

I made a fist.

"…We'll worry about this later… For now, we have a mission to complete," said Carrie, "do you see him?"

I looked down at the street and activated my Eagle Vision, I looked all over the ground below, until I stopped and saw a Cross Guard glowing golden.

"He's across the street heading into a nearby mall," I said, "my guess is that he's on break and he's making his way towards the food court for a bite."

"We can't head into the building, there's too many people, we'll have to sit out here and wait," said Carrie.

I frowned.

"Yeah, because that's totally happening," I said as I started to climb over the edge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" demanded Carrie.

"To kill Samuel," I said.

"That is most unwise," said Windwaker, "we are in the heart of enemy territory Ailith, to enter the building whether if your identity is concealed or not would be suicide."

I frowned again and gritted my teeth.

"I know you don't like the thought of waiting Ailith… But we don't have much of a choice, we're outnumbered and stupidly outgunned," said Carrie.

I let out a huff and made my way back onto the roof. So the three of us just sat around and waited for at least a full hour, occasionally ducking out of sight when a gunship came flying by every few minutes or so. After another thirty minutes, I saw Samuel coming out of the mall.

"He's come on out," I said, "so how do we do this?"

I saw Carrie stand up and look down.

"…Like this," she said.

Carrie whipped out her photon pistol, took aim and fired just at his feet. Samuel jumped back and whirled around towards the direction of the shot and saw us.

"Hey big boy!" Carrie said in a teasing tone.

Samuel looked around for a moment, then he started charging across the street towards us.

"Let's go," said Carrie.

I watched as she and Windwaker run and jump off the roof, dropping down to the ground below. I followed suit and the three of us managed to land safely.

"Windwaker, stay out of sight," said Carrie, "Ailith and I can handle this."

Windwaker looked over at me.

"You heard her," I said.

Windwaker nodded and disappeared just as Samuel approached.

"Members of the Assassin Brotherhood, you have trespassed into Templar territory," said Samuel, "the punishment for such a crime… Is death."

Samuel drew his heavy photon rifle and took aim. I tugged on the tip of my hood and readjusted my face mask.

"Ready Ailith?" asked Carrie.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Then let's dance," she said.

Samuel opened fire. Carrie and I broke off and ducked for cover. When Samuel stopped, Carrie jumped out from behind cover and jumped at the man, delivering a roundhouse kick and disarming him of his weapon. Carrie whipped out his main hidden blade and threw it towards his neck, but Samuel caught her by the wrist and got ready to counter attack.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed as I jumped out from behind cover and charged.

Samuel whirled around just as I leapt forward and tackled him to the ground, I threw a punch, but Samuel grabbed me and threw me down towards the ground face first.

"Ouch," I groaned.

Samuel threw me off and jumped to his feet. I slowly sat up as I saw Samuel activate the device on his left forearm and gasped.

"That's… That's a shield generator!" I sputtered seeing his armor start to emit a glossy red glow.

Samuel charged. Carrie and I got ready as Samuel jumped at me first, I raised my arms and went sliding back as I took his punch head on, with a quick twist kick, Carrie was knocked back a few inches as well before buckling down as Samuel started to unleash a barrage of hits her way.

"Carrie!" I called out as I ran to help.

However, as I drew in close, Samuel whirled around and punched me right in the face, drove his knee into my gut and started to turn his assault on me.

 _"Block! Block! Duck! Parry! Block!"_ I told myself as I tried to weather the storm.

I managed to catch Samuel's wrist and push him back; however, no sooner had I done that, he discombobulated me with a good palm strike to my face.

"Ailith, remember what I told you!" screamed Carrie.

As she screamed that out, Samuel charged and knocked me into the alley wall with a shoulder tackle. Samuel came at me again and threw a punch, but I moved out of the way and he hit the wall.

"ACK! Fuck!" he yelped as he started to shake his hand.

This was my chance. I kicked him in the stomach, chest, and face to knock him back just enough to give me a little bit of room to move. When Samuel got his bearings, I turned and ran up the wall as he came at me again; before launching myself off and landing right behind him. Before he could even turn around, I drew my photon sword and drove it through his back.

"Got you," I said as I deactivated my weapon.

Carrie and I looked at each other.

"See what happens when you listen to me?" she asked.

"Okay mother," I said with a giggle.

With Samuel dead, Carrie, Windwaker and I left the scene. It seemed strange, for a second the moment we were a good ways away, I thought I heard Samuel's corpse drop to the ground with a loud thud.

 ** _Author's note: F*cking irl distractions right?_**


	16. Chapter 15: Det Spooner Quote

Chapter 15

Det. Spooner Quote

After completing our mission, I went to Julia and to report my mission a success. When she went to report my mission a success to the council, just like Carrie said, Julia came back and told me the council had given me the go ahead to go after the big dogs.

"Here is the list of targets that you are to kill," she said, handing me a mini tablet.

I turned on the tablet and looked at the names on my list.

There was Quincy Eaton, he was a commander of the Cross Guard. No doubt he's going to be a bitch to take down.

Rebecca Wilson was a captain of the Watchmen. Watchmen are a rather slippery bunch, so she's going to be a bit hard to track when I start hunting her ass.

Liam Tucker was on my list as well. He was a Templar Field Marshal… I don't know much about Field Marshal's or what such a rank means… But I know he's not going down easy.

Vincent Groves, a Watchmen commander, was also on my list.

 _"Lot of Watchmen…"_ I thought.

Ryan Theme, a Zealot commander, was also on the list.

 _"Nevermind,"_ I thought.

There was another name on the list that caught me by surprise; Fredrick Williams, the second-in-command to the Templars.

 _"I wasn't aware such a rank existed,"_ I thought.

And finally, there was one name that I recognized.

"…Douglas Tremel…" I said.

"Under _no_ circumstances are you to kill him first," said Julia, "sever his powerbase first… And then execute him. Is that understood?"

I nodded.

"And also… The council also wanted me to give you this," she said, handing me some kind of flash drive.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a data sniffer," said Julia, "the council wants to see how many other Dark Templars are out there. Their names, where they often patrol… Everything."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Because someone decided to grow some balls and fight one of them," teased Carrie.

"Oh, kiss my ass," I sniped, shaking my head.

"And one last thing," said Julia.

She handed me two hilts, that almost appeared similar to the hilt of my photon blade. I pressed the button on each of them and two short beams of energy hummed to life.

"Photon… Daggers?" I asked.

"For if you get disarmed while in a fight," said Julia.

I smiled and clipped them to the back of my belt.

"Thank you… Master," I said.

Julia nodded and left. I suddenly gasped.

"What?" asked Carrie.

I paused before shaking my head.

"…Nothing," I said, "nothing… I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

Carrie shrugged.

"Well… Get some rest," she said, "you're going to need it."

I nodded and motioned for Windwaker to follow me as Carrie and I started to go our separate ways.

"Hey Ailith," said Carrie.

I stopped and looked at her.

"…Not bad," she said with a smirk.

I smiled back at her.

"…Not too bad at all," Carrie said as she left.

Windwaker and I made it back to my room.

"…Windwaker… Can you tell me about my father?" I asked as I started to get undressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Windwaker.

"What do I mean? You know exactly what I mean," I said, "I-I-I mean, you seem to know more about my father than you're letting on, so what can you tell me about him?"

There was a pause.

"…I have been given strict orders, not to tell you about your father," he said.

"Strict orders? Why?" I asked.

"I was informed that doing so now would distract you from your mission," said Windwaker.

I made a face as I put on my pajama shorts and shirt.

"And who's the dumbass that told you that?" I asked.

"…Your mother," said Windwaker.

I gasped.

"You… You knew my mother too?" I asked.

"Correct," said Windwaker, "I was there during your father's final days before he went to sleep, and I met your mother for the first time. She was the most powerful woman I had ever encountered, even after fighting alongside your father and aiding him in his fight against some very powerful enemies over his long career."

"Who was my mother?" I asked.

No response. I let out a huff and climbed into bed.

"…Windwaker, one of these days, you're going to tell me what I want to know," I said with a yawn.

I curled up under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I went to go talk to Master Derkins about something of great importance.

"You want to do what?" she asked.

"Save my friend," I said, "the Templars are using her to try and find me so they can catch me."

"Ahhh… Yes… That friend of yours whom the Templars found out about," said Julia.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"And I'm sure your uncle informed you of the protocol for these kind of situations," said Julia.

I paused.

"Yes master," I said.

"…And you still wish to go through with this?" asked Julia.

I swallowed.

"Please master… She's my friend," I said, "I owe her this, she doesn't deserve to used as a tool… As a puppet for the Templars."

Julia sighed.

"Very well," she said, "I'll see if I can pull some strings myself since your uncle isn't here. In the meantime, I would recommend trying to find one of the targets on your list. It may take a few hours to a few days to try and convince them to let you take on this assignment."

I gave her a nod.

"I understand master," I said.

Julia left. I looked at the names on my list and quickly scanned over it for a few seconds.

"…Mm…" I murmured, "who do you think I should go for Windwaker?"

My TitanMatrix walked over and looked at the list.

"If it were me, I would go for one of the Watchmen leaders," he said, "without someone commanding the Templar's eyes and ears, we'll be able to move more freely without having to rely too much on stealth."

"Hmm… Not a bad idea," I said, "great idea, boy."

I pat Windwaker on the head.

"I will pardon the insulting use of word play," he said, "you're welcome."

With the plan established I got geared up, then Windwaker and I took off into the city to hunt for Rebecca Wilson; sticking to the rooftops and the shadows, Windwaker scouted ahead while I followed in close.

It seemed strange, but ever since Windwaker's entered my life, I've been feeling some kind of connection with him. I couldn't explain it… But it felt like he was meant to do more than just protect me… Nah, I was probably thinking too much about it.

Anyway, Windwaker and I managed to make our way to downtown New York; he told me there was a lot more Watchmen activity in the area and he wasn't wrong, it felt like I was being watched ever since the two of us arrived.

"Any luck on finding Rebecca?" I asked.

Windwaker was silent for a moment… But then he spoke up.

"Negative," he said before taking off again, "however, I have found someone who is likely to lead us to her."

Once again, I followed close. Windwaker and I moved through the streets until… We stumbled upon a Watchman who looked like he was scoping out a nearby middle school.

"A Watchman?" I asked, "what makes you think that this guy will lead us to Rebecca?"

"He is no ordinary Watchman," he said, "he is Lieutenant Greggory Murphy; one of Miss Wilson's top Lieutenants."

"Oh-ho," I said, "so he's like… One of her ass-kissers."

"Correct," said Windwaker.

I put my mask on and walked over to Greggory, who was about to enter the school, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning around.

"Are you Rebecca Wilson's man?" I asked.

Greggory gasped and took off running.

"…Well-played," said Windwaker.

"Oh hush," I muttered as I took off.

Greggory might've been fast… But he wasn't fast enough to escape me. In fact, I managed to catch him just as he was about to call in some possible Zealot squads. I plucked his communicator out of his ear and crushed it, then I picked him up and pinned him against a tree.

"It wasn't wise to run," I said.

"W-W-What do you want!?" he exclaimed.

"Where is Rebecca Wilson?" I asked.

"I don't know! How the hell would I know!? I'm just a Lieutenant!" he exclaimed.

I punched him in the stomach.

"First of all, stop shouting," I said, "second of all… You Watchmen are _sooooo_ full of shit."

Greggory groaned in discomfort.

"Now, where's Rebecca Wilson?" I asked.

"Look, if I tell you where she is, she said she'd kill my wife and kids," said Greggory.

I glanced at Windwaker.

"His son was placed under Templar protection after his wife was killed by the Assassins after the purge," he said, "no records of blackmail. No records of the family being used as leverage to get him to join the Order."

That got me mad. So, I took my dagger and shoved it in his stomach.

"I'M NOT ASKING AGAIN!" I snapped.

"ARGH! Okay, okay! She's located at Baltic Village! I swear, that's where she's posted!" he cried out.

"The fuck is that?" I asked.

"Baltic Village. It is an apartment complex here in downtown New York," said Windwaker.

I pulled out my dagger.

"You let her know that I'm coming, and I'll make sure that you don't go home to your son," I threatened, "you feel me?"

Greggory nodded.

"Now get the hell out of here," I said.

The poor Watchmen limped away. Windwaker and I took off for Baltic Village.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"How did you manage to acquire all of that information on him?" I asked.

"Facial recognition network interface," said Windwaker.

"…Huh?" I asked.

"When I joined your father, he had me reprogrammed me, updated my CPU with specialized software, so that I would serve as the ultimate recon cyborg," said Windwaker, "this interface allows me to scan the faces of individuals and access any and all online information on them within seconds."

"…I'm sorry I didn't catch that right," I said, "did you say, 'any and all online information'?"

"Correct," said Windwaker, "it was because of your father and his allies that mankind was able to advance thousands if not hundreds of thousands years early into the future. He gave me the software as a means of keeping tabs on people who would attempt to disrupt the peace he worked to establish."

"Isn't that a bit of… Invasive?" I asked.

"Incorrect," said Windwaker, "your father was merely getting his affairs in order. Being 'invasive' would establish a global satellite system that had the very same software as I do."

"…Valid," I said.

Windwaker and I managed to make our way to Baltic Village.

"What do we have?" I asked.

Windwaker jumped onto the roof of one of the apartments. I jumped up with him as he looked around.

"My scanners detect multiple targets," said Windwaker, "nine Watchmen.

"Any civilians?" I asked.

"Any civilians that are in the area have likely left," said Windwaker.

"Then that works to my advantage," I said, "hang back, I'll take care of Rebecca."

I dropped down into the complex and looked around, pulling hood off as well as my mask to avoid drawing suspicion to myself as I scoped the place out for Rebecca. I didn't manage to find which apartment was hers, so I activated my Eagle Vision. That was when I saw a Watchman who looked like he was on patrol. If I didn't have my Eagle Vision active, I wouldn't have known the guy was a Watchman by his casual clothes. So, what did I do you may ask?

I walked up to the guy and quietly stabbed him in the stomach while continuing to move on, like nothing happened.

"Oops," I said as I kept moving.

I kept walking around the complex. Still I couldn't find Rebecca's place… At least… Not until I saw a glowing door. I deactivated my Eagle Vision and walked up to it, giving a quick knock. No response. I knocked again. Still no response. Finally, I banged on the door and moved around a corner. I heard a door open.

"…Hello?" asked a voice.

Seeing the window, she gave me, I whipped around the corner and drove my right hidden blade into her stomach, pushing her into her apartment as well and closing the door.

"Ulp… Y-You…" she groaned as I removed my blade, "you're that new girl who joined those… Assassins."

"That's right," I said as I sat her down on her bed, "nothing personal girlfriend… Just don't like you guys ratting us out whenever we're walking around the streets of New York."

"Rrg… You don't know what you're doing little girl… What the Templars have been trying to accomplish… It's meant for the good of the world… For the good of the people," winced Rebecca.

"Was it for the good of the people when you executed all of those innocent civilians during the purge?" I asked.

"They were of Assassin decent," said Rebecca, "they planned on leading us to ruin…"

"No… It is the Templars who will bring us to ruin!" I snapped, "this world needs to be decided by the good of the people, not leaders who make a mad power grab when the time is right! It is because of Templars that my father's work has become undone…! And now we have to fix it…"

Rebecca looked me dead in the face.

"…You…" she whispered, "…you're the one… The one we were… Told… About."

Rebecca started to lay down on the bed.

"What? What are you talking about? Who told you about me!?" I demanded as I grabbed her.

But it was too late. She was gone.

"…Dammit," I muttered as I laid her back down and closed her eyes.

I let out a heavy sigh and started to leave when I stopped. I remembered the data sniffer that Master Derkins gave me. A foreign thought entered my head and I started to look around for some kind of office room or computer room in this apartment. I managed to find it, and sure enough, I found her lap top. I fired it up, logged in, and pulled out the data sniffer, inserting it into the laptop.

Hehe, guess my training has made me a much more efficient hacker.

"This is going to take a while," I said as I left the room.

I looked around the apartment. It wasn't very special, aside from the computer room. It had the bear essentials: Two bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, a living room.

"These guys sure know how to keep a low profile," I said as I went into the kitchen, "let's see what kind of snacks she has."

"Ailith," said Windwaker.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sounding confused.

"The Templar comm chatter has become erratic," said Windwaker.

I started to turn pale.

"Uh… I found Rebecca's laptop and inserted the data sniffer?" I asked slowly, "why?"

"How long will it take for the data sniffer to do its job?" asked Windwaker.

I went back into the room and looked at the laptop screen. The data sniffer had already acquired twenty percent of the data from the laptop.

"Uh… Five minutes? But maybe ten at the most," I said.

"What if you didn't have ten minutes?" asked Windwaker.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to see if the laptop has a built-in tracker, yank it, break it, and bring it back to the compound so we can extract the data that way," I said, "…why?"

As if on cue, windows were broken, and the sound of hissing gas was heard.

"Because I seriously doubt that you have ten minutes," said Windwaker.

I whirled around and started to make my way to the door so I could try and block it, but just as soon as I stepped out of the room, I heard the sound of a door getting busted off its hinges and the sound of multiple photon rifles getting charged and ready to fire.

"Freeze!" barked the zealot officer.

I froze and put up my hands.

"Now boys… I know this looks bad… But what if I were to tell you… I was tech support?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

"OPEN FIRE!" barked the officer.

"Wait-"

But my words were drowned out as I saw the flashes of multiple photon rifle muzzles and felt over a hundred bolts… Penetrate me.


	17. Chapter 16: Ignited

Chapter 16

Ignited

My eyes bolted open as I let out a loud gasp. I raised my hands and looked at them. For some reason… My hands were emitting some kind of faint purple… blue glow? Uh… What's purple and glue make… Violet! That's it.

Yeah, there was a faint violet glow around my hands. And what's more… My wounds were completely patched up along with my clothes, like I was never even shot. I slowly ran my hands over my body to double check. No holes… Nothing.

I quietly giggled to myself. I looked around to see if the zealots left. I saw two at the door, and I saw a few in the living room… And if I'm not mistaken, I saw one of them head into the kitchen. A big smile formed on my face.

 _"Ooooooooh, these boys are sooooooo fucked,"_ I thought.

I slowly got to my knees, trying to make sure to take it easy. After stopping for a brief moment, I got to my feet and started stretching my limbs. Now let me tell you, I have _never_ in my entire life seen anyone freak out over the sight of someone coming back from the dead. It was like they were witnessing a zombie from that old franchise back in the 2000s, 2010s.

"Hey those were some good hits boys," I said with a giggle.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed the first zealot, "we killed your ass!"

"Well I guess ya'll are just going to have to try harder now," I said as I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck.

I turned and saw the three other zealots I mentioned, run out and freeze, seeing that I was still kicking around.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed the second zealot.

"Sup," I said, waving at the three of them.

"Kill her!" barked the first zealot.

It was at that moment; I felt a warm sensation in my chest; and when the zealots fired on me again… it felt as though all of time had suddenly slowed down. I didn't have time to figure out what was going on, so I moved over towards the first two zealots and jumped at both of them, ejecting my two hidden blades and driving them into the zealots before slamming them down on the ground. I slowly pulled out my blades and retracted them as I rose to my feet again, slowly turning and looking at the three zealots before me. Judging by the shocked looks on their faces, it was evident that time had already started moving at its original pace again. The zealots turned and took aim at me.

"Oh no," I said.

Sure enough, they fired on me again. I made a fist, and sure enough, time started to slow down again. It felt weird; I didn't activate my Bullet Sight on my own either… So, what was happening?

 _"…Less talking, more killing,"_ I thought.

I moved past the photon bolts as I charged towards the zealots; when I was in range, I drew my photon sword and stabbed the closest zealot in the gut, then I pulled out my blade and cut the second zealot's weapon in half before driving my weapon into his stomach and kicking him over, dead. The last zealot grabbed me from behind and tried to keep my restrained.

I wasn't about to have it though, so I stomped on his foot until he let me go, then I sliced him right across his chest, dropping his ass. I let out a long breath.

"I don't know what the fuck I did, but that was really cool," I said with a big smile on my face.

But my victory wasn't earned yet, because sure enough, the entire squad that gunned me down started to make their reappearance… And they were _not_ happy with me, neither was the zealot officer.

"Son of a bitch… How is it possible?" asked the officer.

I just shrugged.

"Plot armor?" I asked, "I mean I've seen it in the movies."

The zealots got ready to fire on me again.

"Fuck," I said.

The zealots fired. I squeaked and raised my hands right in front of my face out of pure instinct and in doing so, something impossible happened… The bolts came to a stop, just four to five inches away from me. I slowly lowered my hands, afraid that they would come right at me and penetrate me again… But they didn't. The zealots all lowered their weapons, my guess in pure shock. I reached forward and plucked one of the bolts so I could look at it. A foreign thought entered my head… And I crushed the bolt.

 _"It didn't even burn the whole time,"_ I thought.

I looked at the other bolts and watched as they all exploded right in front of my face.

"What the hell?" I heard one of the zealots say fearfully.

I looked at the zealots in front of me and just shrugged.

"…Who wants the first hit?" I asked.

The zealot officer growled and threw down his photon rifle before drawing his photon sword and charging at me. I drew my photon sword as well and started to casually block his attacks as he started swinging on me repeatedly.

 _"It's like I'm not even trying,"_ I thought as I started blocking while holding my sword with one hand.

I could tell the officer was getting frustrated, I could hear him growling in anger; it was kind of cute to be honest, heh. When he and I locked blades, I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him forward, headbutting him, then I sent him flying into three of his men with a powerful kick to the chest.

"…Cool," I said with a smile.

The zealot officer slowly rose to his feet, trying to collect himself.

"Try harder," I said, beckoning him.

The zealot officer growled.

"Don't just stand their gawking! KILL HER!" he barked.

The rest of the zealots threw down their rifles and charged at me. I sheathed my photon sword and got in a ready stance. The first zealot threw a punch, which I blocked and countered with a blow to his throat with my elbow, then I flipped him over my shoulder and slammed him on the ground. The second zealot came at me, along with the third and fourth.

The second zealot threw a punch as well, which I countered with a grab and pulled him right in front of me as the third zealot attempted to kick me, but his foot winded up meeting his friend's chest instead. I pushed the second zealot into his friend and the two toppled over, leaving me face-to-face with the fourth. I buckled down and blocked his first two attacks, which were two standard kicks. The zealot went for a round house, but I ducked and spun to his left, I whipped out my right hidden blade and stabbed him right in the back, the blade slipping right through his ribs and penetrated his lung, then I stabbed him in the back of the neck with my other hidden blade and ended his life. The second and third zealot got to their feet and came at me again. The second zealot tried to tackle me, but I rolled out of the way and shot him with my photon pistol, along with his friend, putting them both down… The same was said with zealots five through seven.

"One half to go," I murmured as I holstered my weapon.

The rest of the zealots came at me. I drew my photon daggers.

"Lez dance," I said with a grin.

The first zealot came and threw a punch, but I ducked and stabbed him in the back of the neck with my main hand dagger, the second zealot threw a punch as well, but I caught his arm and stabbed him in the side of the neck before throwing him to the ground. The third and fourth came at the same time; I jumped in right between them and rolled to a stop, I jumped to my feet and charged at the men again, I sliced open the fourth zealot's throat and evaded a punch from the third before whirling around and stabbing him in the neck.

"Are we having fun?" I asked.

Suddenly, there was a scream and I saw the zealot officer come charging at me, swinging wildly like a mad man.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" I chirped with a giggle as I dodged his swings.

When the officer went for an overhead chop, I jumped onto the living room wall and launched myself at the man, spinning and delivering a powerful kick to his face that completely shattered half of his helmet and sent him falling to the floor. I stuck the landing and looked down at him, cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders.

"Damn, I don't know why but… I'm feeling really energized for some reason," I thought.

The officer slowly rose to his feet and turned to look at me. I saw blood running down the side of his head as he glared at me with intensity.

"What. Are. You?" he hissed.

I shrugged.

"I don't know… Human?" I asked.

The officer growled and charged at me, swinging at my neck, but I blocked his attack and drove my right fist into his chest. The sound of crunching metal and the cracking of bones could be heard as my blow connected. The officer went limp… And started to slowly step back from me, groaning and wincing before coughing up blood and spit. I watched as the man dropped to his knees and fell over… Dead. I looked over my shoulder at the remaining zealots and turned around to face them.

"…Who's next?" I asked.

The zealots looked at each other and did the smartest thing they could do… They ran.

"Yeah, you better run!" I called out, "…bitches."

I made my way back to Rebecca's computer and saw that the sniffer that I plugged into it was gone… No… It was smashed.

"Dammit," I muttered, "…at least they didn't take it. Probably were checking to see if what I was trying to upload a tracer program or something."

"Ailith," said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Windwaker walk into the apartment in his wolf form.

"Oh… Hey buddy, how's it going?" I asked with a smile as I grabbed the laptop.

"What happened?" he asked, "are you alright?"

"Actually… I've never felt better," I said.

"Ailith… I heard gunfire," said Windwaker.

"Look, it's a really long story okay? I'll explain everything once we get out of here," I said, "a bunch of zealots took off, and I'm pretty sure that they're going to be coming back with reinforcements soon."

After Windwaker and I escaped, I told him everything that happened after I handed the laptop over to Master Derkins: How I was gunned down and somehow bounced back to life, how I casually beat down all of the zealots in the apartment, how I stopped a volley of photon bolts… Everything. It's not every day that you learn you can pull off the kind of shit that I just got finished pulling off just moments ago.

And what Windwaker had to say was…

"Your Spark… Has ignited," he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your Spark has ignited," he repeated, "it should not be possible, a Spark does not usually ignite until the Technomancer hits the age of ten… Unless… This has to do with your heritage."

"Spark? Heritage?" I asked, "what are you talking about?"

"Ailith… I believe that you may be the daughter of The Chosen One," said Windwaker.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The daughter of The Chosen One," said Windwaker, "the prophesied Technomancer of legend responsible for bringing peace to this world before you were born."

"…Who?" I asked.

Windwaker sighed and hopped onto my bed.

"Hundreds of thousands of years ago… Three powerful entities came to this planet during the early time of man. Three powerful entities, each one representing a specific role in the universe, were responsible for aiding mankind's advancement in technology," said Windwaker, "they were also responsible for the creation of the Technomancers."

"What's a Technomancer?" I asked.

"Technomancers are powerful super-humans born with a Spark, a source of energy located where their heart is. The Spark is said to grant Technomancers extraordinary abilities, like what you claimed to have displayed moments ago," said Windwaker, "there were three distinct Technomancers, each one with a Spark that showed which of the three entities they were aligned with. And among these three distinct Technomancers was one who had a Spark that was of divine power, much like the three entities."

I started to get changed. Windwaker continued.

"These three powerful Technomancers, were The Chosen Three, and each one was given a specific title in accordance to their Spark," said Windwaker, "The Chosen One, was the champion of light and protector of mankind's freedom; to the Assassins, they were their patron. The Dark One, was the champion of darkness and the ancient enemy of The Chosen One. They were made to control the people of the world, to rob them of their freedom and become their 'Sheppard'; to the Templars, they saw their master, as the Father of Understanding."

"…You said there were three powerful Technomancers," I said, "what about the third?"

"The Balanced One, was the champion of both light and darkness. They chose neither side in any ongoing conflict, rather they went with the side they felt was either in the right or was going to win… Or they remained neutral," said Windwaker.

"How come they weren't a patron to the Assassins or Templars?" I asked.

"Because to the Assassins and Templars, they believed The Balanced One to be some type of Sage," said Windwaker, "a powerful individual who was once one of the 'beings from the stars' before being transferred into a human body. The Assassins and Templars would often try to hunt down and find The Balanced One, try to sway them to their cause and tip the scales of this war in either favor."

"…So, what am I supposed to learn from all of this?" I asked.

"That you are the daughter of The Chosen One… And that you had just begun to discover your power," said Windwaker.

I finished getting dressed.

"Um… Wow… Uh… That was a really… Really interesting history lesson and all Windwaker, but… You got it all wrong," I said, "I'm… Not the daughter of some… All-powerful Technomancer with Jesus-level powers."

Windwaker hopped off the bed as I climbed under the covers.

"…I'm just another girl who… Just got lucky is all," I said with a smile.

Windwaker said nothing, instead he responded by hopping back on my bed and laying down right beside me. I let out a sigh and killed the lights. As I lay in my bed, I slowly looked at my hand and formed it into a fist.

I don't know what could've happened in the moment I 'sprang back to life', whether if it was by some… Fluke or some other outside force or what… But either way, I knew there had to have been a reason why I was able to survive being gunned down. The question was if it has to do what Windwaker just told me.

I woke up the next day from a rather… Weird dream. I don't really know how to describe it. All I know is that I saw a bunch of symbols that I didn't recognize… And a voice I could've sworn I heard before… I don't know, maybe I'm just letting what Windwaker said get to me.

Either way, I got dressed and started to make my way out of the bedroom to head to the mess hall when I ran into Master Derkins.

"Master!" I exclaimed in surprise, "good morning… Uh… How uh… What can I do for you?"

The assassin master gave me a smile and presented me with something.

"A gift," she said.

The gift in her hands… It was a new set of clothes!

"Go ahead, put them on," she said, "I'll wait out here."

I gave her a quick nod and rushed to put on my new clothes.

The new clothes consisted of a long, lightly armored hooded blazer, a light armored vest and light armored greaves, light armored boots, a pair of gauntlets, and a new mask that covered my entire face.

The real cool thing about this mask, was not only did it come with a sweet V-shaped visor, but it also came with a heads-up display… Or HUD for short. I walked out of my room and presented myself to the master assassin.

"A perfect fit," she said with a smile, "you're a Corporal now."

"A Corporal?" I asked.

She nodded.

"The council admitted that they did not count on you coming back from your mission of killing off one of The Grandmaster's high-ranking officers, and for that they wished to extend their apology by granting you a promotion," said Julia, "and to also give you this."

Julia handed me a holoprojector, which I quickly took and fired up. Instead of a holographic image of a single individual, it was a list… A long list of names of…

"These are…" I started to say.

"Dark Templars," said Julia, "all the names we could pull from the laptop."

I counted at least half to over a full dozen on this list: Agent Drogan, Agent Razor, Agent Taryn, Agent Caesar, Agent Apollo, Agent Jones, Agent Cole, Agent Jun, Agent Storm, Agent Mason, Agent Lotus, Agent Knight, Agent Lightning, Agent Whisper, Agent Hound, Agent Mamba, and last but not least… Agent Eclipse.

"That's… A lot," I said slowly.

"The council understands that you were willing to stand your ground against Agent Eclipse and they commend you, but that doesn't mean you're free to engage them at your leisure," said Julia, "as you can see, Agent Eclipse isn't the only Dark Templar in the order, nor is she confirmed to be the deadliest… Be wary when you're out and about Ailith."

"…I will, master," I said.

Master Derkins departed. I looked at the list again and stared at Agent Eclipse's name. I didn't care for the other agents… Only her. She was the only one I had in my sights. As I deactivated the projector, a thought popped into my head as I recalled what happened yesterday. I wanted to go to Master Derkins and ask her what she knows about these… Gifted beings called 'Technomancers'… But I dismissed the thought on account of the fact that she probably didn't, and I would most likely be wasting her time.

Therefor, I figured I would just choose another target to mark off my list.

"Who else should I kill? Who else should I kill?" I murmured as I chose between the two Watchmen on my list, "…Vincent Groves."

I put my list in my pocket and went to the mess hall to grab some breakfast. Windwaker followed close behind me. When I arrived, I grabbed my food and sat down to eat.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Carrie standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Carrie, "mind if I join you?"

I paused for a moment, but then I shrugged and motioned for her to sit down.

"…So, what happened yesterday?" asked Carrie.

I shrugged.

"Not much to tell… I went to assassinate a Watchman officer. Hit a bit of a snag. Pulled through. Came back here. The end," I said.

"Okay… Now tell me what happened," said Carrie.

That made me pause.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Carrie looked around the mess hall and leaned forward at me.

"…How did you survive?" she asked.

That made me drop my forkful of waffles.

"…This conversation is over," I said as I got up and took my tray of food to go dump it.

Windwaker got up and started to follow me.

"…Did you make sure to kill them all?" asked Carrie.

I paused again and looked over my shoulder.

"…I hope you did Ailith, for your sake," she said as she glanced at me, "…if even one survives… They'll come for you."

Call me crazy, but the moment she said 'They'll come for you', I could've sworn Carrie's eyes emitted a silver-blue flash.

"…Ailith," said Windwaker.

I dumped my tray.

"Let's go," I said as he and I hurried out, "we'll just… We'll just grab some take-out."

 ** _Author's note: Do you know how to tell Ailith a part from Rey...? Miss Kennedy makes Rey OP right out the gate the moment she wields a lightsaber for the first time. Ailith just discovers her power and calls her victory of the zealots 'luck'. In other words, her powers aren't going to be 'god-tier' once her Spark is ignited, no, she has to learn how to use her powers and bond with them over time..._**


End file.
